The Incredibles: Syndrome's Return
by The Star Swordsman
Summary: Syndrome returns and that means bad new for the family of Supers. Plus, Violet gets an opportunity of a life time to be normal, but how will it affect her family?
1. Glory Days Restored

Well, on the anniversary of Violet Valor, I hereby submit a new story. Enjoy it

**Glory Days Restored**

Three weeks has pasted since the defeat of the Underminer. Before that, the Super Hero Relocation Program had been abolished. This resulted in Super Heroes going back to their old jobs. Still, even with the return of Super Heroes, crimes are still being committed, mainly in Metroville.

Metroville is a peaceful city. It has its restaurants, movie theaters, schools, a stadium for all sports, shopping malls, parks and recreation centers, a library, and other stuff you might find in any other city. The most distinguishing thing about this city is that it is home to some of the most well known, glorious, famous super heroes in the world. But other than that, Metroville is a pretty normal place. . . well, almost normal. . .

"Alright everybody! This is a stick up!" yelled one robber in the Metroville Grand City Bank.

One of three robbers went over to the safe vault. He tapped his pistol on the large steel door. "Alright, someone open this up." he commanded. Nobody moved a muscle. "I SAID SOMEONE OPEN THIS UP!"

The robber aimed his handgun high into the air and fired a deafening shot. Many panicked and screamed for their lives. The robber fired another shot in the air. The commotion ceased. The third robber aimed a shotgun at a banker.

"You, get up!" he roared as he brought the horrified banker to her feet.

She slowly made her way towards the large vault. She was about to open it when she froze. Chills were running down her spine. The impatient robbers all aimed their firearms at the terrified banker. She carefully opened the safe. Finally, the locks of the steel vault had been opened. The three robbers all collected money from the vault, loaded it into a large sack, and loaded them into their get away van. Altogether, it took them four trips to load their loot into the van.

"Come on boys. Let's get outta here before the cops come." said one robber.

The three thieves got into the van. The engine roared, signaling the car had been started. The driver stepped on the gas but surprisingly, the car didn't move an inch.

"What the hell is wrong with this hunk of junk!" interrogated an irritated robber.

The driver looked on his side mirror. What he saw completely shocked him. A big, muscular man in a red super suit with a lower case "i" planted on his chest was grasping on to the getaway vehicle tightly.

"Mr. Incredible! Run for your lives!"

The three robbers jumped out of the vehicle. Mr. Incredible, (aka: Bob Parr), who possessed the gift of super strength, hurled the van into the sky. It disappeared into space. The three robbers all aimed their guns at Mr. Incredible. They were about to shoot when a long, elongated arm wrapped around the delinquents legs and brought them to the floor. They looked up and saw that the long arm had belonged to a heroine who was also wearing a red super suit with black gloves and boots, the same as Mr. Incredible. She was known as Elastigirl (aka: Helen Parr), Mr. Incredible's wife. She joined her husband and both assumed a fighting stance. Realizing that they can't beat both Supers, the three thieves decided to split up.

"Honey, I'll go after that one." he pointed at a eluding robber. "You get the other one."

"Roger that." she replied. "But who will get the third guy?"

The third robber ran as fast as he could. He didn't get very far, because another Super froze him right on the spot.

"Dude, you need to chill out." replied the Super known as Frozone.

Meanwhile, Mr. Incredible continued to chase down the robber. After a running a couple meters, the robber thought he could escape by running though an alley way. As he turned the corner and went through the thin alley, he found out that it lead to a dead end. He slowly turned around and came face to face with Mr. Incredible. The next thing the robber did was either heroic or stupid. I'll let you, the reader decide. Anyways, the robber brought his arm back and delivered a punch to the Super. Mr. Incredible caught his hand. With one quarter of an effort, he began to squeeze the delinquent's hand.

"OKAY, OKAY! I GIVE UP!" the robber agonized.

Mr. Incredible grinned at the robber and carried him to a police car nearby.

At the same time, Elastigirl combated against the last remaining robber. Things started out with the thief shooting at the heroine. Elastigirl dodges all of the bullets with grace and nimbleness. After he ran out of bullets, he quickly reached into his pocket for some more ammo. This gave Elastigirl an opportunity to strike. She sprungup into the air. At the peak of her jump, she delivered a long, solidkick across the robber's face, knocking him out. Elastigirl landed on her feet and went up to the dazed robber. She hoisted the thief on to her shoulders. And carried him in to a patrol car. Policemen came and congratulated the three supers.

"Thank you Supers. Good work." thanked an officer.

"We're just doing our job." replied Elastigirl.

Suddenly, a voice from Mr. Incredible's communicator spoke. "Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, it's Rick from the NSA. Report to headquarters immediately."

"Roger that Rick." acknowledged Mr. Incredible. He turned to his friend Frozone. "Zone, I need you to take care of Jack-Jack for a few more minutes."

"Are you kidding me?" Frozone interrupted. "Thatcreature already destroyed my house the last time you told me to take care of him a little later than usual!"

"Sorry Zone, but it'll take a couple minutes. Bye!"

Mr. Incredible could smell that a argument was about ensue if he stayed any longer. Both he and his wife jumped into the Incredibile and raced to the National Supers Agency's headquarters.

Note: The Incredibles characters belong solely to Brad Bird and Pixar/Disney. I only own this story but not the characters.


	2. The Junior Heroes

**The Junior Heroes**

Meanwhile, on the suburban side of Metroville, a middle aged woman arrived at the driveway of her beloved. She got out of her car and went to her trunk. After popping it open, she began to unload her grocery bags. She carried the two bags to her front door step. When she opened the door to her house, expecting to be greeted by her husband and children, she froze. She dropped her bags to the floor. She found her home completely in ruins. She saw furniture overturned, glass all over the floor. . . and her children and husband tied up on the couch. The mother immediately rushed over to her family.

"Honey, kids, what happened?" she frightfully inquired.

No one answered. The dad and kids were all terrified, they couldn't move or speak. The mother had just reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone. She was about to dial the police when she hear a voice from behind.

"Do not call the cops lady, or else you're gonna get it."

Two burglar emerged from the kitchen. One had a butcher's knife in his hand. He brandished it at the terrified mother. By now, she was frozen as a statue. The burglars inched closer to her, but she couldn't move. She glanced at the armed burglar, then at the cell phone, then back at the two burglars. She was about to call the police when a third burglar locked her in a full nelson hold. The mother immediately screamed for help. The kids, sitting on the couch, were scared to death. They watched helplessly as tears fell from their eyes. The burglar with the butcher's knife slowly approached the mother. He raised his arm, ready to deliver the killing blow.

Suddenly, a reddish blur sped through the house and tripped every burglar to the floor. The reddish blur stopped in front of the doorway.

"Hooray! It's Speedster!" celebrated the children.

Speedster, (alias: Dashiell "Dash" Parr) was the son of the famous Supers: Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. Obviously, according to his name, his super power is super speed, acceleration, and reflexes. He had blonde hair and was wearing a red super suit with the same detail as Mr and Mrs. Incredible.

The three burglars scrambled to their feet. They all rushed in towards the young Super. Speedster smiled and dashed out of the way. All of the sudden, the door slammed right into their face. The burglars were knocked off of their feet. They were dazed for a while. They got to their feet. Then a barrage of blows were delivered to the oblivious burglars. After stumbling around, a large, round, purple orb had the burglars trapped. After being suspended in the air, the violet orb that had them encapsulated vanished, resulting in them dropping to the ground.

"Invisigirl is here!" cried a burglar. "Run for your lives!"

The three burglars reached the door. Unfortunately, once they opened it, they were greeted with a wooden pole to their backs. The wooden pole was levitating in midair. Suddenly, the invisible figure wielding the pole became visible.

It was none other than the fourteen year old Super named Invisigirl, (alias: Violet Parr). She was Speedster's older sister, and a daughter to Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. She possessed the ability of invisibility and force fields. Invisigirl was wearing a red super suit with black gloves and thigh-high boots. On her chest detailed an "i". Invisigirl had long, dark, black hair that was pulled back by an orange headband.

"You're all going to jail. And if Speedster ran fast enough, the police should arrive right about. . ." police sirens could be heard outside. ". . . now." concluded Invisigirl.

"OPEN THE DOOR! THIS IS THE POLICE!" yelled a man from outside. The burglars had no choice but to give up.

Several minutes later, after the criminals were apprehended, an officer went up to the two young supers.

"Thank you Incredikids. Once again, you both saved more innocent lives." the officer thanked.

"It's all in a day's work." smiled Speedster. After he glanced at his sister. "Isn't that right sis?"

Invisigirl did not answer. She was talking to her mother, Elastigirl on the communicator.

"Okay. . . sure. . . alright. We'll be right there in five minutes. Speedster and I will take the short cut. . . okay. . . bye."

"What was that?" asked Speedster.

"It was mom. She wants us to go to the NSA headquarters immediately."

"What is it about? Did we do anything wrong? Are you in trouble? Did you do something. . . OW!"

Invisigirl gave her a well deserved slap to the back of the head.

"Listen little twerp. Here are the answers to all of your questions. First, no I'm not in trouble. I'm a good girl. I'm surprised to see you haven't gotten into trouble with the NSA yet. Second, nothing is wrong. Mom just wants us to meet her in the NSA headquarters. All she said is that it was very important."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Invisigirl and Speedster instantly sprinted towards their new home. Since their old one got blown up by falling debris, the family of supers had to move to move to another house. It was not that far away from their old one. It was just five miles away from their old house and only ten miles away from Violet's middle school. The family's new house was a two story house. It has a family room, a living room, a dinning room, a kitchen, a laundry room, three bedrooms (one for each member of the family), two and a half bathrooms, and a playroom for Jack-Jack. The family also has one giant screen TV, many comfortable sofas, a coffee table, a fireplace, wooden floors, an oven, a microwave, and a swimming pool in the backyard.

Anyways, the two young heroes arrived at their house and dashed through the door. They came to the fireplace. Invisigirl reached inside and tapped the wall three times. All of the sudden, the fireplace rose from the ground. As it rose up, two steel doors became visible. The doors opened up, revealing an elevator. Invisigirl and Speedster all entered the elevator and pressed a button. The elevator doors closed and the fireplace sank back into it's neutral position.

The elevator took the two Supers down a couple miles below the surface. Afterwards, the elevator doors opened up, revealing the National Supers Agency's Headquarters. Once they stepped inside, they were greeted by many workers and fellow Super. After saying hi and signing a couple autographs, Invisigirl and Speedster made their way to the front desk, where a lady in a suit was working on some paper work.

"Ah, Invisigirl and Speedster. And how are the NSA's best young Supers doing?" she greeted.

"Everything is so sweet!" Speedster replied a little hyper, being the ten year old energy ball he is. "There were these bad guys, and they were breaking in someone's house, then I came in and was like "POW" and BAM" and I was like "TAKE THAT YOU. . ." and then, Invisigirl, she was doing okay, but I. . ."

"Speedster. . ." glared Invisigirl. The ten year old Super stuck his tongue out at Invisigirl. She rolled her eyes. "So, I understand the NSA wanted to see us?"

"Yes, your mother and father is on the top floor with Rick."

Invisigirl replied. "Thank you so much. Come on twerp. Our parents are waiting for us."

The two super siblings rode the elevator up to Rick's office on the top floor. Once the elevator doors opened, Invisigirl and Speedster saw their parents standing in front of a desk where Rick Dicker was sitting at.

A lot has changed Rick since the Syndrome incident. Shortly afterwards, Rick Dicker received a huge promotion. Now he is the Chief Executive of the National Supers Agency.

Rick cleared his throat then said, "Incredibles, I summoned all of you here for a very special assignment."


	3. Special Mission

**Special Mission**

The family each had a different reaction in hearing this. Mr. Incredible was excited to receive another special mission. Elastigirl was a little reluctant. Dash was so excited because he never been on a highly classified mission. Violet, on the other hand, was very nervous.

"Now don't worry Mr and Mrs. Incredible. I am well aware that your children have not been assigned to something so highly classified and dangerous. By all means, if you think your children aren't ready for this, you may give them permission to decline."

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl all looked at their kids. Speedster was all anxious and eager about this. "I'm okay with this! Let's go! When do we leave? Will we kick butt? Will we save the entire world?

Invisigirl, on the other hand, was silent. She didn't believe she could handle such great responsibility. She wanted to tell her parents. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. Nothing came out of her mouth. She wanted to say "Mom, dad, I don't think I can do this." or, "No, I do not want to." but she couldn't.

Then, it was too late. Mr. Incredible took one quick glance at his daughter then said, "Rick, on behalf of the entire Incredibles family, we accept this mission."

"Great," smiled Rick, "here is your assignment. Mr. Incredible, you and your family remember Syndrome right?"

"Yeah, he was the one who built the Omnidroid, unleashed it in our city, and tried to defeat it to become a hero." Elastigirl answered.

"Yes, well there has been some mysterious activity going on back at his island." replied Rick.

Speedster asked, "What kind of activity?"

"This is where things got a little perplexing." said Rick. "You have no idea what our experts have discovered. An army of robots and the Omnidroid patrolling the island. And. . ."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you saying Syndrome is alive?" wondered a perplexed Mr. Incredible.

"But that's impossible. He got killed in that explosion right?" Elastigirl thought.

"The thing is," Rick Dicker added, "studies from the NSA show that villains have a high percentage of escaping fatal deaths than most Supers out there."

"Hmm, no wonder Baron Von Ruthless would always come back seeking for world destruction every time someone puts him away."

"There are very few supers out there in the world that could take a beating and still be alive. One percent to be exact." added Rick.

"Okay, so Syndrome is alive." Speedster interrupted. "What other strange activity did you find?"

"We don't know. But our experts believe that whoever is hiding at Nomanisan Island is currently working on a strange invention."

"What kind of invention?" inquired Elastigirl.

"We don't know, but what ever it is, it uses a lot of energy and can be very dangerous. I believe you now know what your mission is right?"

"Yeah," responded Speedster. "Go to the island, investigate, stop any threat to the earth. Easy enough."

"Until you get to this level son. It's only easy until you reach the top." laughed Rick. He later got up from his desk and went and shook Mr. Incredible's, Elastigirl's, Invisigirl's and Speedster's hand. "Congratulations Incredikids. From this moment forward, you will joining your parents as official Level A Super Heroes. We wish you good luck and success."

"Thanks Rick." thanked Mr. Incredible. "It such an honor for me and all of my family."

Rick gave a smile. "You shall be giving details on your mission in a few days. You will be notified when this information is released."

Elastigirl turned to her husband. "Honey, we better get home soon. The children have school tomorrow."

Soon after, everyone left the NSA headquarters and headed straight home. On their way back, Elastigirl couldn't help but notice strange behavior coming from her daughter. Invisigirl was, all of the sudden, quiet since the trip to the NSA headquarters. In addition, she had her head band off of her head, resulting a large curtain of hair veiling her face. Elastigirl knew. These were certain signs of something wrong with her daughter.


	4. Back Home

**Back Home**

Before going home, the first thing the Parr family did was pick up Jack-Jack from the Best's. As soon as the family got home, and after they took off their super suits, they all started to scatter around the house doing their own thing. Helen started to cook dinner, Bob started to play with Jack-Jack, Dash raced upstairs to his room and started to imagine what his future mission would be like, and Violet slogged up to her room and went to finish up her homework.

Several minutes later, Helen called out, "Dash, Violet, dinner is ready!"

Dash sprinted down the stairs, got out a plate and helped himself to some lambchops Helen hadprepared. Soon after, Bob came in. He placed Jack-Jack on his high-chair and sat down to eat his food. Five minutes later, Violet trudged down the stairs. She served herself to some food, then sat down at the table with her family.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to start this mission!" started an anxious Dash.

"I'm proud of all of you." Bob said. "You have no idea how much honor this is."

Dash replied excitedly. "I can't wait for it dad. I mean, we get to beat up some bad guys, save the world, thwart an evil plan. . ."

"Easy there Dash. Don't get so excited yet." Helen tried to calm her son. "You have no idea how dangerous this level mission is. You do realize that there is a really big responsibility in such a high level mission like this?"

"Yea, I know, but it's so exciting." smiled Dash.

"Honey, can't you see that our son is so pumped up and anxious for this? I mean, I felt that way on my first high level mission."

Everyone smiled while Jack-Jack cooed. Well. . .almost everyone was happy. Violet just sat in her chair, poking at her food. She also had her hair cover her face. Helen took notice of this and began to worry. She decided to start a conversation.

"So Vi, how was patrolling tonight?"

"Nothing but the usual." Violet replied in a monotonic voice.

"Vi, you okay? You haven't eaten a bite yet."

"Sorry mom, I'm just not feeling sogood right now?"

"What's wrong sweetie?" inquired Helen. Violet continued to stare at her food. "Is this about the special mission?"

Violet nodded. "I don't know mom. I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Aw come on Violet." Dash wondered. " How can you not be excited about this? The thrill of danger, the excitement of encountering life or death situations, the adventure of a life time, the exhilaration of everyone in the world counting on you, the. . ."

"DASH, JUST SHUT UP!" screamed Violet.

After that, she got up out of her chair, sprinted up the stepped, crashed on her bed in her room, and started to cry. Meanwhile, back in the dinning room;

Helen gave a petrifying glare at her son. Dash, on the other hand, looked perplexed.

"I think I scared her." Dash thought.

"Don't worry son." assured Bob. "She's just being a littleoversensitive."

Helen let out a sigh. "I'll go talk to her."

The mother got up out of her chair and walked up the stairs to her daughters room. When she arrived at her door, she knocked.

"Violet, are you in there?"

There was no answer. Helen turned the knob and opened the door. When she entered Violet's room, the first thing she saw was her daughter on her bed with her face in a pillow. Helen sat down next to Violet.

"Go away!"

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong mom." Violet replied, now sitting up on her bed. She had tears still streaking down her eyes and her hair veiling her face. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well Vi, there are many signs. One, you all of the sudden become so silent for sometime, and when you do speak, you talk in a monotonic voice. Two, your hair is curtaining your face. Three, you have tears cascading down your eyes. Is there something you want to tell me Vi?"

Violet wiped away her tears. "Mom, about that high level mission we received, I. . .I. . .I don't think I'm ready for this."

"What are you talking about? Ever since you first became a Super, you and your powers have developed and gotten stronger. We and everyone at the NSA believes that. . ."

"WELL MOM, I DON"T BELIEVE I'M READY!" yelled Violet. Helen was taken aback by her daughter screaming at her. Later, after a minute or two of silence, Violet went on. "I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Honey. . ." Helen began. She was cut off by Vi.

"I just don't think I'm ready for such a great responsibility mom. I mean, the entire world will be counting on us. And if one fails, the entire planet is doomed. What if I fail? What is the Earth is destroyed because of me? What would happen if I had to fight for my life? What if I don't see Tony again!"

Violet buried her face into her pillow and began to cry again. Helen gave a sigh and smiled.

"You know Vi, this is exactly how I felt when I was chosen for a high level mission."

Violet slowly sat up. "Really?" she sniveled."You were?"

Helen nodded. "Way back, before I married your father, I would foil robberies, rescue people from natural disasters, and other stuff that you do now. Then, out of the blue, I get a call to stop a ruthless villain some where in France. I didn't want to go. I was terrified."

"Wow," gasped Violet, "so what happened."

"Well, I was afraid that I had to do this by myself. That scared me even more. But fortunately, I learned that I was not going to do this by myself. It turned out that Apogee, and Stormicide was going to assist me. Because of them, my mission was ten times easier than doing it by myself." Helen placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Listen Vi, you will not be alone. You know why?" Helen brushed Violet's hair back behind her ear. "Because you have us. Your family will keep you safe and will give you strength. With that, you can do anything Violet. Even save a planet."

Violet smiled. "Thanks mom. I feel so much better now."

Helen kissed her daughter on the for head. She began to walk out of her room. After that, Violet took a shower. After cleaning up, Violet brushed her hair, then worked on her homework. While finishing up, she began to gain a little confidence.

"Mom's right. As long as she, dad, and Dash are with me, everything will be alright. Besides, it's not like I'm going to get my butt whooped there."

Violet closed her notebook, then closed the lights. She smiled as she slowly fell asleep.


	5. Violet's Mundane Life

Notes: Hey guys. Sorry for the long update. School can really kill you this time of year. Other than that, enjoy chapter 5.

**Violet's Mundane Life**

Early in the morning, in Violet's tranquil room, the silence of last night was suddenly broken by a. . .

"RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!"

Violet slowly started to open her eyes. She turned and silenced her alarm clock. She instantly went back to sleep. She was completely exhausted.

Meanwhile, back downstairs, Helen had just finished cooking breakfast. She looked at the table but noticed that only Dash was present.

"Dash," the mother asked, "where is your sister?"

"I don't know mom. I'll get her."

Dash sprinted up the steps to his sister's room. Once he got to the door, he quietly opened the door. Dash could see Violet, still asleep, tucked under the covers of her bed. He slowly crept up to his slumbering sister.

"HEY VIOLET, WAKE UP!" he yelled.

In an instant, Violet's eyes shot open. She sat up on her bed. She glared at her brother.

"Dash, get out of my room!" commanded Violet.

"Mom told me to wake you up. I'm not leaving until you are ready. And at your speed, we will probably be late for school."

"Little twerp, I said get out!"

Violet got out of her bed and stomped over to Dash. Once she got very close, he darted to the other side of her room. Violet stopped then stormed her way over to her mischievous little brother.

Dash grinned. "Maybe this will wake you up."

In a flash, Dash ran to the other side of the room, but not before giving Violet a nice slap across the face. Violet recoiled to the floor. She got to her knees, but once again, Dash ran and slapped his sister across the face again. Violet was sent to the floor again. For two whole minutes, Dash would continue to slap the eldest Parr silly. She tried desperately to throw a force field in front of Dash, but each slap she endured would cause her to loose her concentration, in addition would bring pain to her face. The pain stung more and more as she fell victim to another one of Dash's speedy slaps. Her eyes started to become filled with tears.

"Dash. . .(slap). . .stop. . .(slap). . .please. . .(slap). . . cut. . . (slap). . . it. . . (slap). . .out. . ." cried Violet.

She was panting on all fours. Tears were coming out of her eyes. Suddenly, Dash zipped in front of his sister and delivered a swift kick to the front of her face. Violet fell back to the ground. She whimpered in pain as she laid on the floor. Tears streaked out of her eyes as she nursed her sore face.

"I have always wanted to do that to you. For every time you used your force fields on me."

Dash started to walk out of her room. Violet slowly got to her feet. The little boy stopped and turned around. Her leaned against the door. Violet angrily walked over to her sneering sibling.

"YOU LITTLE **PEST**! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Violet pulled her leg back and threw a kick at her little brother. Dash, with excellent reaction and speed, hurried himself out of the room. As a result, Violet's bare foot kicked the hard wooden door, sending a jolt of pain in her right foot. She fell back to the floor as she nursed her foot. Minutes later, she slowly got up, took a quick shower, and then changed into her casual clothes. She came downstairs for breakfast, in a pink shirt with some light blue jeans. She took a bite of some cereal but kept glaring at Dash. Then, Helen noticed something.

"Violet honey, what happened to your face?" she inquired. "Why is your face so red?"

Violet continued to glare at Dash, who was trying to keep himself from laughing. After Vi finished breakfast, she went and got some ice. She placed it on her face to treat a little bit of the soreness. Afterwards, she got her backpack, slipped on her purple sandals, and headed out the door. Helen first dropped Dash of at Metroville Elementary School. Dash retrieved his backpack from the trunk of the car and headed towards his school. Afterwards, Helen dropped her daughter at Western View Junior High. Violet waved to her mother as she drove into the distance.

"Well," thought Violet, "time to start another day of school."

Violet decided to wait in front of the school before the bell rang. She looked all around and saw many diverse students in their groups of disparity. She looked and saw a bunch of nerds under a nearby tree, discussing homework. Violet saw some more kids arrive at the school as they exit their cars. Violet turned her head to the left and saw the popular girls walking by. One girl, who happens to be the leader of the popular group, noticed Violet sitting down on the steps, in front of the entrance to the school.

"Hey girls, look what we got here?" she wondered.

Violet replied, "What do you want Brittany?"

"Oh nothing," Brittany answered, "just coming here, showing off all of the hot stuff I got."

Brittany showed Vi her expensive shoes, clothes and rings. "Wow, nice. Wish I had stuff like that." said Violet.

"Well you don't. You know why?" teased Brittany. Violet shook her head. "Because I am ten times richer than you. . . and don't breathe on these. They are brand new."

"Do you think I care? I got something better than any of those things." Violet smiled. Brittany and her gang looked utterly confused. Violet sighed and responded. "It's Tony Rydinger."

"Oh, him. Girl, what confuses me is why would he, Tony Rydinger, the cutest, most athletic, most handsome boy in the world, pick **you**?"

Violet was shocked to hear this. "What? Well he. . ."

"I mean come on. What are you compared to me? I'm popular, hot, all the guys are crazy for me, and you? You are an ugly, unfavorable, insecure, geeky, weak, outcast with no chance at anything at all in life. I don't know about you Violet, but you and Tony just don't go well together."

Suddenly, the bell rang. Brittany and the popular gang followed her inside. They left Violet alone on the steps with tears in her eyes. She began to cry as she took off her pink headband, resulting a large clump of hair curtaining her face, and trudged her way inside the school. She went inside the girls locker room for PE. Unfortunately, she meets up with Brittany. She dresses into her PE clothes as fast as she could, then dashes to the gym. After jogging all around the gym, and a lot of conditioning, Violet returned to get changed. Her muscles were all sore. When the bell rang, signaling second period, Violet made her was through the school to her science class. There, she took down notes and later, did a lab. Soon, after the boring period, the bell rang. Violet hurried to her locker. As she dialed the combination of her lock, somebody called out to her.

"Hey Violet!"

Violet had to push her hair back behind her ear to locate the person who was calling to her. Then, she was able to distinguish Tony Rydinger close by.

"Hey Tony, gotta go. I'm gonna be late for my English class.

Violet retrieved her books from her locker and dashed to her English class. When she got there, she started reading for twenty minutes. Afterwards, she did a little writing. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not help but cry.

"Maybe Brittany was right. Tony and I are completely opposite of each other. I don't deserve him. He doesn't deserve me."

Violetwent through the entire period with tears. Soon, it was lunch time. Violet went over to her usual shady spot and sat down. She reached inside her lunch sack and pulled out a sandwich. She was about to take a bite when she noticed other students walking by, and starring at her oddly. Violet tries to ignore them. But unfortunately, if your face is being hidden by your long hair, people will have a tendency to notice you and start some rumors.

Violet would hear them say things like, "Oh who is that girl? Why is she acting so weird?"

Violet's tears fell from her face and on to her food. This has clearly been the worst school day she has ever had.

Then, a boy sat right next to her. "Hey Vi, you okay?"

Violet looked to her right and saw Tony Rydinger sitting down next to her.

"Tony. . ." she gasped as she wiped away her tears, "h. . .h. . . hi."

"Violet, what's wrong? I said hi to you and you completely ignore me. Plus, you wiped away your tears and you're hiding behind your hair. Is there something you want to tell me?" wondered Tony.

Violet asked, "Tony, tell me the truth. Do you. . . love me?"

"Violet. . . I. . ."

"Do you?" Violet asked again, a little more tense.

"Violet," said a surprised Tony, "of course I love you, more than anything. Why do you ask that?"

"Well, I don't know. I thought that you wouldn't love an ugly, unpopular, insecure, geeky, weak, social outcast like me."

Violet broke into tears again. Tony sighed, then sat closer to Violet.

"Vi, have you been talking to Brittany again?" Tony questioned. Violet nodded her head. Tony brushed her hair behind her ears. "Oh Violet, I don't care if you are popular, or hot, or any of that stuff. Way deep down inside, I know you are the prettiest girl in the entire world. From my perspective, I see a blossoming Violet. And not just any Violet, but a pretty, beautiful, sweet, kind, gentle Violet. The Violet that I love so much."

Tony's powerful words captivated Vi's heart. She blushes, shining a cute, irresistible smile.

"Oh Tony, thank you. That was so sweet of you." was all a speechless Violet said.

"Anytime Vi, anytime."

Violet and Tony gazed into each other's eyes. They slowly advance toward each other. Once their faces were about three inches apart from each other, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The two teens sighed as they got up and headed for their next class. Violet's next class was choir class. This was one of Vi's favorite periods because she was the best singer at Western View Junior High. She rehearsed some of the songs and after that, social studies came next. This was another one of Violet's favorite subject. She learned about the Medieval times and enjoyed the lessons her teacher taught. After that, school was over. Violet waited in front of the school for her mom. Then, somebody came up behind and covered her eyes.

"Guess who."

Violet smiled. "Hi Tony."

"Hello beautiful."

"Tony, please. . ." Violet blushed. Tony smiled. "That was really sweet of you. You know, what you said to me today."

"Come on Vi, you know I love ya. And to show you, how about you and me go to the mall sometimes."

Violet's eyes lit up. "I would love to."

"Great!" exclaimed Tony.

Suddenly, Helen honked her horn. After Vi blew a kiss to Tony, she entered her mother's car. She was greeted by Helen, Dash, and Jack-Jack.

"How was school honey?" asked Helen.

"Oh, the usual," Violet replied, "boring, fun. . . and romantic." she sighed.

"Tony Rydinger." teased Dash.

"I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna kill you little pest." Violet threatened.

"Mom, Vi's gonna kill me!"

The two continued to fight until they got home. Violet went up to her room and started on her homework, but she couldn't get Tony out of her head. She would sometimes would get momentarily distracted. After a couple hours, she finished her homework.

Right after she place her math book inside her backpack, "Violet, Dash, time for dinner!"

Violet walked down the stairs and found a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs waiting for her at the table. Minutes later, she was joined by Dash, Jack-Jack, Helen, and Bob. They all sat down to eat. A couple minutes later, Dash started the conversation.

"Oh my gosh, I am so excited dad. Saturday tomorrow, I go on a high level mission for the first time! I have never been so excited in my life!"

"I'm glad son." exclaimed Bob.

Violet, who had been silent for most of the time, finally spoke. "Uh dad, by chance is it too late to. . . you know, call this mission off?"

A moment of silence followed after that. Everyone stared at Violet for a long time. Bob and Dash gave her an extremely odd look.

"You're kidding aren't you Vi?" Dash inquired.

"Well. . ." she started.

"I'm afraid it's too late now honey. Once the NSA assigns a mission, it can't be canceled." added Bob. Violet slowly looked down at her plate. "Besides Violet, it's a great honor to be selected for something like this."

"I know." Violet mumbled.

Helen looked at Violet. She knew that her daughter was so insecure about the current situation. She continues to eat as Violet got up from the table, placed her dishes away, and headed straight to her room.

Helen glared at her husband "Don't you think you were being a little rash?"

"What are you talking about?" her husband questioned.

"Before you made your decision, haven't you considered the fact that she isn't really ready for this?"

"Honey, are you saying that I don't care for her?"

"I'm not saying that at all. All I'm saying is that maybe you could consider our daughter. She is in this family too you know. I can't believe for once you didn't even stop to think of her. She isn't ready for something like this Bob."

Back in Vi's room, she was busy writing in he diary. She writes slowly as tears fall from her eyes and on to the paper. After she finishes her entry, she takes a shower. After that, she changed into a pair of pink pajamas. She was about to tuck herself into bed when something caught her eye. It was a picture frame of her and Tony on their second date. As she continued to gaze at the picture, she bawled.

"Oh Tony, I'm not sure if this is the last time I will ever see you again. I'm trying to be strong like my mother told me. . . but it's just so hard for me. It's so hard just being a super right now. Why can't I be normal? Why did I have to be cursed with these powers? Why can't I have a normal life instead of a freaky, dangerous, super hero life?"

Violet went and tucked herself into bed. Tears still streaked out of her eyes. She continued to cry as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Notes: Okay guys. Bad news. I won't be updating anytime soon. I have a huge, HUGE, **HUGE** test to study for comming up in a month or so. But I'll be back. Don't think I've finished just yet.


	6. Nomanisan Bound

**Nomanisan Bound**

The next morning, Dash was restless, excited, and ready to go. As soon as he got up, he quickly changed into his super suit and sprinted down the stairs for breakfast. When he sat down by the table, Helen placed a plate of food on the table. Dash gazed at the vast amount of delicious food placed on the table. He noticed a stack of pancakes, a bottle syrup, sizzling sausage patties piled on top of each other, a plateful of fried, fresh bacon, and scrambled eggs.

"Eat up honey." said Helen. "A super hero must be strong and healthy on a high level mission."

Bob and Dash loaded their plates with food. They started to devour their breakfast. Minutes later, Violet came downstairs. She sat down and helped herself to some pancakes and syrup.

"Good morning Violet." greeted Helen.

"Morning mom." Violet replied in a tired, monotonic voice.

"Did you sleep well?" Helen inquired. Violet nodded.

While the Parrs eat their breakfast, Bob discussed the general overview of the mission. "Okay everyone. Here's the plan. The NSA is going to provide us a jet to take us over to Nomanisan Island. Further details of our mission will be explained during our trip there. Everything clear?"

The family nodded. After the Parrs finished their breakfast, they started to put their dishes away. Bob offered Helen to wash the dishes for her. Helen agreed and went upstairs to get her super suit. Before she got to her room, she stopped at the door to Violet's room. She peeked inside and saw Violet sitting on her bed with her face hiding behind her hair. Helen walked into the room and sat down next to her daughter.

"You nervous Vi?"

"Yes mom, I am."

"You don't have to be. You have your family coming along with you." Helen reassured. Violet was silent and did not say a word. Helen sighed. "Honey, is there something you want to tell me?"

Violet brushed her hair out of her face and looked at her mother. "Mom, I don't want to be a super hero any more."

Helen was shocked to hear Violet say this. "Honey, how can you say such a thing? You know you don't mean it."

"Yes I do mom." Violet answered a little louder.

"No you don't."

"YES I DO MOM!" shouted Vi. Helen was surprised and winced but Violet started to calm down. "You don't understand mom. My powers. . . they aren't special, they are a curse to me. Ever since I first discovered my powers, my life changed. You don't know what it's like. To move from place to place, trying to be normal when the truth is, you can't. And now, because I have to patrol with you guys, my social life has been cut off from me. I can't spend anytime with my friends, I canceled my last four dates with Tony, and school has become so much harder now. Why was I cursed with these powers? Why can't I be normal mom? WHY?"

Tears cascaded out of the teenaged Parr's eyes. She burred her face into her pillow and started to cry. Helen couldn't help but feel sorry for her daughter.

"Oh sweetie," she consoled Vi, "your powers are not a curse, they are what make you, you. Do you see? You think of all the negative side of having powers, you overlooked the positive side of them. I mean, think of all the lives you saved with your powers, how many villains you apprehended, and even better, you Violet, are Tony Rydinger's favorite hero."

Violet smiled. She totally remembered that event.

_Start flashback_

One day after school, Violet was waiting in front of the school for her mom to pick her up. Suddenly, Tony Rydinger came up from behind.

"Hi Violet!"

"Hey Tony. How are you today?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. Last night I had one of the scariest nights of my life."

"Do tell!" requested Violet. She knew what had happened on account that she was the one who saved him.

"Well, I was walking home from school, when this demented, crazy guy grabbed me from behind and trapped me in a headlock. As I struggled to break free, he pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed it right at my head. I've never been so terrified in my entire life. When the police came, sweat was dripping down my head and shivers were sent through my spine. He demanded $500,000 and a getaway car or he would kill me. After a while, something surprising happened. All of the sudden, the man taking me hostage got clonked in the back with a pole. He fell to the floor and had a look of terror on his face. I looked behind and almost jumped out of my skin as I saw a levitating pole in front of my face. I was terrified, Invisigirl appeared right in front of me. After that, she formed a force field, entrapping the crazed out man." Tony concluded. "And it was so incredible Violet, Invisigirl is just so amazing. I wish I could go out with her. Someone so brave, determined, beautiful, and heroic like her!"

Every word Tony said made Violet redder and redder. "If only you knew Tony." she whispered to herself. "Your wish will always come true every time."

_End flashback_

Violet flashed a small smile. Helen continued. "You see Violet. You are so desperate in trying to be normal, you never give yourself, or your powers a chance to shine. Remember Violet, **it's not about what you are, but who you are that really matters.**"

Violet wiped away her tears. "Thanks mom." She said, embracing her mother.

Helen kissed her daughter on the forehead, the went to her room to change into her super suit. Violet went to her closet, took out her super suit, and started to get dressed. She placed her feet into her boots and her hands in her gloves. After that, she placed the mask on her face. Before leaving, she went to her dresser. Violet reached in one of her drawers and took out her orange headband. She place it on her head with her hair tucked behind her ears. After taking one last glance at the mirror, she left her room and into the garage.

The family all entered the Incredibile. They first drove to Lucius's house and dropped off Jack-Jack. Next the family of super heroes drove to the Metroville Airport. They were greeted by Rick Dicker. Everyone in the family took turns to shake his hand. Afterwards, the Incredibles family boarded a manta jet and departed from the airport.

"The NSA received very strange life readings on Nomanisan Isand." explained Rick.

"What kind of readings?" Elastigirl wondered.

"You are not going to believe this," Rick said, "but according to the information we obtained, the NSA hypothesizes that the supers who have died in the past are still active in the island."

Everyone's eyes widened. "Anything else?" inquired Dash.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, we also believe that your arch-nemesis Syndrome is still alive on this island. However, we were unable to find the connection between the two strange events."

"You want us to find out what is going on in Nomanisan Isaland." concluded Mr. Incredible.

"Affirmative." Rick smiled.

The plane reached nearer towards the island. The family looked out the window of the plane and saw the beautiful island. As the plane circled around Nomanisan, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Invisigirl, and Speedster gazed at the islands exuberant, lushes jungles, cascading waterfalls, powerful volcanoes, tropical lagoons.

"This island brings back a lot of memories." mumbled Violet.

Mr. Incredible spoke to his family. "Okay everyone. Here's the plan. We are all going to split up and explore a different part of the island."

Invisigirl did not like the sound of her father's idea. "Uh dad," she asked, "Do we have to. . . you know, split up? I mean, wouldn't it be just safer to. . . stick together?"

"Oh come one Vi, stop being such a sissy." Speedster laughed.

"Dash, be nice to your sister." warned Elastigirl.

The super heroine tried her hardest not to cry. Then, the jet made a smooth landing in the ocean. It floated slowly towards the beach.

"Violet, this is your stop." Mr. Incredible mentioned.

Invisigirl began to tremble as apprehension grew inside of her. Finally, they jet reached the beach. Invisigirl jumped out of the jet and landed on the sandy beach. As the manta jet began to depart, the teenaged super turned around and faced the jungle in front of her.

"Okay Violet," she sighed to herself, "you can do this. Just. . . don't die, get beat up, or let anything bad happen."

Invisigirl gulped. She had never felt so nervous and anxious in her entire life. She gave one last long sigh before she sprinted and started her adventure in the jungle of Nomanisan Island.


	7. Adventure and Exploration

**Adventure and Exploration**

The teenaged heroine ran through the jungle. She did not hesitate to look back. All that was on her mind was completing her mission, and not running into any trouble. Invisigirl explored through the entire jungle. She noticed tall trees, long vines, beautiful green plants, large boulders, and just a perfect scenery.

Suddenly, after twenty minutes, and two miles of jungle exploring, Invisigirl came across a great big lake, with a huge waterfall cascading down. The teen hero gazed up at the huge waterfall as she stared in awe. Afterwards she decided to take a rest. Invisigirl sat by he edge of the lake, took of her boots, and sunk her feet into the water. It was nice, cool, and refreshing. After about five minutes, she placed her boots back on. The young heroine got to her feet and resumed exploring the jungles of Nomanisan.

She ran and adventured some more but she could not locate anything that would implicate any indication of strange activity. She slowed to a jog, and after that, she decided to walk. Invisigirl sighed as she pressed on.

"I'm never gonna find anything." complained the super. "Why can't this be easy?"

Suddenly, Invisigirl tripped and fell into a hole. She quickly got to her feet and made her way out of the hole. When she got out, Invisigirl noticed something very odd about the large hole she fell in. It was the shape of a footprint, a big footprint. The teenaged super observed the hole. Suddenly, Invisigirl got nailed in the chest with a red laser. The blast knocked her off of her feet and was sent colliding into a tree. As the young super trembled to her feet, rubbing her back, she glared at what hit her.

Suddenly, a giant robot appeared out of no where. It was about as tall as a house. It had two arms, two legs, an indestructible body, and a head with a bloodshot, triangular, red eye. Immediately, Invisigirl disappeared, cloaked in her invisibility. As she quietly tiptoed away, the robot looked around. And, ironically it snatched the invisible Invisigirl by extending it's robotic claw long enough to grab the super. The heroine reappeared. She had a frightened look on her face. The robot looked at Invisigirl, the he tossed her up into the air. When gravity reached her and she started to plummet toward the earth, Invisigirl saw the robot pull it's arm back, ready to swing. At the last second, she formed a force field around herself. As a result, the robot swung the force field, with Invisigirl inside like a baseball, projecting te purple orb into the sky.

Of course, after the blow Invisigirl's force field took, the young hero's energy decreased dramatically. So while Invisigirl was in midair, her force field just suddenly disappeared. Soon after, she started to drop. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she gravitated towards the earth. Nomanian Island drew nearer and nearer. Invisigirl started to relax as she saw that she was going to plunge into a lake, the same lake that she rested at. Seconds later, the teen heroine dove into the deep lake. She sank about 12 feet, since she was tired, and her energy was absent. She swam to the surface and gasp for air as soon as her head reached the surface.

"That was close." panted a drenched Invisigirl.

Suddenly, she heard a sound. It was a sound of something walking, or stomping toward her direction. Invisigirl, afraid of the possibility of it being the robot who just attacked her, took a big, deep breath, and submerged underwater.

The teenaged super heroine's prediction could not been any more right. The robot that attacked her appeared out of the forest, knocking down two trees. The robot looked right, the left. Then, it looked down at the lake.

Invisigirl cringed in fear underwater. "Did it see me? Am I gonna die? When is it going to leave, I'm running out of oxygen."

After a minute, the robot walked away. Invisigirl emerged from the water, gasping and coughing roughly. She sighed as she swam to the edge. There, she laid on the ground and rested for many minutes. Later, she woke up. Invisigirl sat up and gazed at the lake. She then noticed a bright, blue light shining under the water. It was coming from a cave, a few feet deep below the surface. Invisigirl sighed, then decided to check it out. She took a deep breath and dove into the water.

She swam underwater to the illuminating cave. Invisigirl continued to swim into the cave, following the mysterious light. Soon, she started to feel light headed. She was running out of oxygen and had to surface fast. Turning back wasn't an option anymore. She had no choice but to press on. The light started to get brighter, signaling that the young super was close to the surface. The heroine swam as hard as she could, yearning for air. Finally, Invisigirl reached the surface and gasped for oxygen as soon as her head emerged from the water. She was now exhausted, but she swam to a shallow area. There, she rested.

Half an hour later, she woke up. Invisigirl was all drenched, and soaked. She stumbled to her feet, shivering. The soaked super looked up and what she saw completely took her breath away. The source of the glowing blue light was coming from a machine. Invisigirl went to check it out. She first saw a humongous, empty capsule with a large amount of computers and monitors nearby. Invisigirl looked behind her. She saw more capsules but this time, it was occupied. When she saw what was inside, she got so terrified, she tripped backwards and fell. Invisigirl got back to her feet and stared at the figure inside the capsule.

"Gazerbeam?" she wondered. She looked at the capsules next to them and found even more supers. "Stratogale? Dynaguy? Apogee? Gamma-Jack?"

Each capsule had a super occupying it. There were almost about one hundred capsules filled with super heroes. Invisigirl saw that each capsule had a little pipe that connected and led to the large capsule she first found. The young super began to ponder on the possibility of what the machine was. As she did, she found the exit of the cave and began to walk out.

"What was that thing? Could that be the cause of the strange activity going on here? I need to tell mom and dad about this." she said to herself.

The bad news was, the robot who attacked her earlier reappeared. Invisigirl jumped back and began to sprint back into the cave. Unfortunately, the robot grabbed her. As the heroine was brought closer to the robot, she knew the only way out of this, was to combat it.


	8. Assult

**Assault**

Invisigirl assumed a fighting stance as she prepared herself to take on the robot. The robot slowly advanced near to her. When it was close, it lifted it's hand and hammered it to the super. Luckily, Invisigirl threw up a force field to shield herself just in time. This however drained her energy, making the young girl weaker. The robot continued to pound the force field. Five hits later, Invisigirl dropped her force field and sank to her knees in fatigue. The robot suddenly grabbed the weary super, lifted her up, and slammed her forcefully on to the hard, rocky surface of the mountain. That sent a jolt of pain up Invisigirl's spine. The robot them slammed the young super, stomach first, on to the hard ground. Lifted Invisigirl up once again and started to squeeze the life out of her. She hollered in pain as she felt her bones in her body were about to be crushed. Then, without warning, the robot released her. Invisigirl's poor body landed hard on the ground. She felt that every single bone in her body was broken. She wailed in pain as she stumbled to her feet. Unfortunately, the young hero fell back down as soon as she got up.

The robot approached closer to her. It grabbed Invisigirl by the hair and lifted her off the ground and in to the air. "No. . . please. . . don't. . ." the heroine softly implored.

Unfortunately, the robot ignored her pleas. As soon as it released his grip on Invisigirl's long, dark hair, the young super started to plummet toward the earth. The robot the delivered a vicious right hook across the cheek of Invisigirl's face. She was projected into a mountain, creating a dent on the rocky surface. The merciless robot the gave another impacting left hook across the cheek bone of the poor super. Upon impact, Invisigirl hurled across and dragged along the ground. She laid on the ground, whimpering in pain. The robot wrapped a metallic hand around the heroine and started to choke her. Invisigirl gaged for air. As she struggled for a breath, tears began to streak out of the young girl's eyes. Many seconds later, the robot loosened it's hold on her neck. Invisigirl coughed violently. Suddenly, the robot grabbed her by the hair and lifted her once again in the air. The teenaged super screamed at the top of her lungs. Then, after the robot released her, it connected a devastating uppercut to the chin of Invisigirl, sending her flying 50 feet into the air. When gravity got to her, she began to descend back to the earth. Before she crashed into the ground, the robot gave her a solid punch straight into the face of the super heroine. She was sent slamming through a series of trees. Finally, she came into contact with a large tree trunk. Invisigirl slumped against the tree. She nursed her beaten face. The robot ran to the downed super. It gave a sharp, strong kick to her stomach. She clenched her midsection, groaning and writhing in pain. The robot walked up to the downed Invisigirl. She had a terrified look as it got closer. Suddenly, it stopped.

"That will be enough for a weak super." said a mysterious voice.

Invisigirl heard footsteps coming her way. She looked up but the bright sun blinded her vision. Then the shadow of the voice came in front of the beaten heroine. She was still blinded and couldn't see the mysterious person. She struggled to get to her hands and knees.

"What an unpleasant mess you are, after the beating my robot gave you." he laughed.

Invisigirl got on all fours, but after that, she fell back down to the ground. Pain surged throughout her body.

"W. . .W. . . Who are you?" she quietly asked, still blinded by the sun. "Are you gonna k. . . kill me?"

The mysterious villain laughed. "You don't need to know now. And. . . well now that you mentioned it, killing you would be a splendid idea." he chucked. Invisigirl's eyes widened in horror and fear as she got to her hands and knees again. "But," he continued, " I have better things to do. Begone!"

And with that said, the mysterious shadow gave a sharp kick to her midsection. Now this kick wasn't any normal strike that anyone can do. This was a Mr. Incredible power kick that send Invisigirl flying up into the air above Nomanisan. The teenaged heroine fell back down to earth and plunged into the ocean. After the beating she took, Invisigirl's energy was almost gone. She used the last of her strength to swim to the surface. As soon as her head emerged from the water, she gasped for air. Invisigirl wiped the wateroff of her face. She wearily swam to the beach but was eventually washed up on to the shore. Invisigirl crawled up on to the beach, clenching her stomach area. She panted on the sand as she started to loose consciousness. Before she passed out, she managed to see her mother picking her daughter up, and carrying her away.


	9. Report

**Report**

Elastigirl carried her daughter to the plane. Minutes later, the family departed from Nomanisan. She laid Invisigirl down on a seat and immediately started to worry about her.

"Bob, is she going to be okay?"

"Mr. Incredible shook his head. "I don't know honey." He looked at her daughter solemnly.

"What happened to her?" Speedster wondered, a little anxiously.

No one said anything, they were too distressed with their defeated daughter. A little while later, Rick called the family to the back of the plane for a mission debriefing. Mr. Incredible and Stpeedster headed toward the back of the plane. Mr. Incredible turned to his wife.

"You coming honey?" he questioned.

Elastigirl shook her head. "I'll stay here."

Mr. Incredible nodded his head and instantly followed his son to give Rick a mission report. Meanwhile, Elastigirl took Invisigirl's mask off of her face. She then out a tissue and began to cry.

"Oh Violet, how could this happen to you? Please be alright! Please be okay!" cried a teary Elastigirl.

Suddenly, but slowly, Violet started to wake. She slowly opened her eyes.

"M. . . mom?"

"Oh Violet, thank goodness!" Elastigirl started to hug her daughter really tightly, tears streaking out of her eyes.

"Mom. . . mom. . . I can't breathe." gaged Violet.

Elastigirl released her and stared to plant the teen's face with kisses. After that, she started to stroke Violet's long black hair. During that time, it was extremely quiet. Finally, after many long minutes of complete, utter silence, Violet spoke.

"Mom. . . I. . . I'm. . . I'm sorry."

"For what sweetie?" inquired Elastigirl.

"For not being as heroic as you, dad or Dash."

The caring, super mother placed a finger on her daughter's lips. "Hush now Vi. You tired your hardest on that island. It wasn't your fault that you ended up like this. Not at all. What you did today sweetie, is something not many Supers out there would ever do. You have displayed great courage for your first ever High Level Mission. I'm very proud of you Violet." Elastigirl gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Get some rest now sweetie, you've had a hard day today."

As soon as Elastigirl left, Violet gave a small smile, then fell asleep.

Meanwhile;

"I see." said Rick. "So according to both yours and your son's story, I can assume the these robots also attacked your wife and daughter too."

"That's correct. Dash and I fought them off without any problems." Mr. Incredible replied.

"Mom had an encounter with one too." Dash added. "It looks like she managed to deal with it easily. But Violet. . ." Speedster immediately broke out into laughter. Mr. Incredible and Rick stared oddly at him. The young super started to calm down a bit. "Wow, Vi got her wimpy butt whooped sooooooooooo bad. . . OW!"

Elastigirl gave a nice, sharp, slap across the back off the head of Speedster. She glared at her son as she spoke to Rick.

"I'm sure my son has told you already about our daughter."

"Yes," Rick replied, "that reminds me. Do you by chance know what your daughter found?"

The whole family thought. A moment of silent thinking followed. Finally, Mr. Incredible spoke.

"Actually, we don't know. She was so beaten up, we kind of forgot about it."

"Bob, you know that it is extremely essential that we must know everything that happened on Nomanisan while you and your family. . ."

"Yea, we know." interrupted Elastigirl. "But Violet had a rough day for her first Special Mission. She is tired and hurt. Just let her rest okay."

Rick nodded. The rest of the family enjoyed their trip back to Metroville. Once they landed, Mr. Incredible carried her daughter in his arms and placed her in the front seat of the Incredibile. After they picked up Jack-Jack, the family drove home. Elastigirl carried her daughter up to her room and placed her on her bed. She took off her mask, and then Violet's mask. Helen sighed and kissed the young thrashed teen on the head. She started to wake very slowly.

"M. . . m. . . mom?" moaned Violet.

"Hey there sweetie." smiled Helen. "You have been sleeping for some time. How do you feel?"

"Okay I guess."

Violet tried to sit up, but as soon as she did, pain rushed through her entire body. She flinched in pain and collapsed on her bed.

Elastigirl wrapped her arms around Vi. "Easy honey, easy."

Once the pain surging through Violet's body had finally subsided, she inhaled and breathed out a deep sigh. Helen started to stroke Violet's long dark hair. Afterwards, Violet spoke.

"Hey mom,forgive me."

Helen was confused. "For what? Is it about today?"

Violet said nothing but answered, "Well, a little bit."

"Oh honey, don't get yourself down. You did your best. That is all you could do."

"But mom, I. . ."

Helen consoled. "Violet, I know how you feel. You must feel very miserable about what happened today. But you shouldn't. You have to understand, maybe you weren't ready for something like this. Believe me Violet. Not every super can go though a first day without some problems."

"It's not that." said Violet.

"Oh, what is it?" Helen wondered.

"I wanted to say sorry for getting beat up like this."

Helen sighed. She did not say a word for quite some time.

"Honey. . . when we found you. . ." Helen was speechless. She could not find the words. "Well, we saw you. . . and you scared me half to death. I thought you were going to die! What happened?"

Violet was silent. Finally, "Mom, please,let's nottalk about it."

Helen understood. She got up, kissed Violet on the head, and walked out of the room. At last, it was just Violet by herself in her room. She sat up (even though it was painful) on her bed,. She went to the bathroom, took off her super suit, and stepped into the shower. After a long warm wash, she felt more relaxed. After she dried her hair, she went to her closet and picked out of lavender pajamas. She tucked her self into bed and stared out the room. After a long, miserable, grueling day, she smiled. Maybe, just maybe, tomorrow will be better.


	10. School

**School**

The next morning, finally came at the Parr's residence. Helen woke up Dash woke with a start. He took a, literally, quick shower, got changed, and rushed downstairs for breakfast. He was surprised to see his sister, wide awake, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning Dash!" Violet greeted cheerfully.

Dash stared at her oddly. "Uh. . . hi Vi."

Violet giggled. She got up andplaced her bowl by the kitchen sink. Just then, Helen enters the kitchen.

"Good morning Violet. You are up early today."

Violet beamed at her mother and walked away. Moments later, she, Dash, Jack-Jack, and Helen all got into the car and drove off. First, Helen dropped off Dash at his elementary school. Later, she drove to Violet's school.

"Hey sweetie," said Helen.

"Mom, don't worry." replied Vi as if she knew what her mother was going to ask. "I am fine. I just want everything to be back the normal way it was."

Helen smiled and finally, they arrived at Western View Junior High. Violet got out of the car and retrieved her backpack from the trunk. She waved to her mom good bye. Before she turned around, Jack-Jack shook his tiny little arm.

"Bye-Bye." he cooed.

Violet smiled and blew a kiss to his baby brother. Finally, she turned and walked through the doors of her school. Violet strolled to her locker and placed all of her textbooks, notebooks and other supplies in. Five minutes later, the bell rang, signaling her first period class. Violet closed her locker and walked off to her PE class.

During PE, everyone was forced to play dodge ball. This was Violet's least favorite sport. The teams were divided and it was Violet and practically everyone else versus the popular bunch of people. Minutes later, balls were thrown, and the game started. Violet was not the fastest player, nor did she have the strongest throwing arm. She had many advantages over everyone else. Such include great agility, endurance and defensive skills, all of which she uses when she fights against crime. The game took as long as thirty minutes. Soon, it came down to Violet on one side and Brittany and her gang on the other. The girls weren't really tired because all they did was wait and did nothing. Violet, on the other hand, was very exhausted. She was panting rather heavily. Fortunately she had all of the balls on her side of the court. She took them all one by one and threw them hard at the other team. The balls hit the girls one by one. It was over. Violet was declared the victor.

A couple of minutes later, the bell rang. She had science next. After taking down more notes, she did a chemistry lab. Science was not her favorite subject but Violet did indeed have a solid A.

During the passing period, Violet went to her locker to retrieve her English textbook and notebook. She had just closed her locker when she saw Tony Rydinger. Violet ran over to Tony leapt into him and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Violet had a feeling of safeness in her.

"Uh. . . hi Violet." Tony said, trying to ignore the people staringat him.

Violet continued to snuggle with Tony like a teddy bear. Five minutes later, the bell rang. Violet quickly planted a kiss on Tony's cheek and happily walked over to her English class.

Violet couldn't have enjoyed English class more. Today, she studied poetry, ans she got a chance to write her own. She wrote a poem about her and her boyfriend Tony in a beautiful meadow with flowers blooming all around, a rainbow shining in the sky, and cute animals scurrying everywhere.

"Okay class, who would like to share their poems?" asked Violet's teacher. "Uh. . . Violet, how about you."

Violet snapped out of her daydream and looked at her teacher. She then looked down at her poem with out saying a word. Vi slowly got out of her seat and walked uncomfortably to the front of the room. She stared at her class as sweat dripped down her head. She grew redder and redder every passing second. She was about to start when. . .

"RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG"

"Oh never mind Violet." the teacher sighed.

"That was close." Violet thought as she went to her math class.

During her class, she did some homework and then, got a test back. She was ecstatic to know she had received an A+ on her test. Violet beamed with joy and continued to work on math.

The bell rang, and Violet went to get her backpack and went to lunch. It didn't take long before she found Tony sitting alone under the shade. Violet went up to him and sat by him.

"Hey Tony!"

"Uh, hi Violet. You are overly happy today."

Violet just flashed a cute smile. "Yeah, I know."

Violet took out a sandwich and took a big bite. Tony just sat and stared at Violet. He could not help gazing at her blue eyes, her shining dark hair, her cute face, and her elegant smile. Violet finished her sandwich and looked at Tony.

"Tony, it is impolite to stare." she said.

Tony snapped out of his trance. "Sorry Vi. I can't help it that you are so beautiful."

Violet began to blush. They spent the rest of lunch talking and laughing with each other. Soon, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Violet waved to Tony and went to her choir class.

That class was Violet's best class. She was the best singer in her class. And if that wasn't good enough, she was an even better singer than Brittany and her friends. After that, she went to her History class. She learned about the Civil War and Abraham Lincoln. She took down notes and later had a test.

Soon, the bell rang. Violet waited under a tree for her mom. She smiled, brushed some hair out of her face and behind her ear, and waited. Suddenly heard Tony walking down the hallway. She hid behind the tree and made her head invisible to listen in on Tony's conversation with his friends.

"Oh come on Rydinger. Go on." Violet heard.

"Stop it guys. You are embarrassing me. Violet could be eavesdropping or something." Tony panicked.

"Come one Rydinger. Go on and ask her." nudged one friend. "It has been almost two weeks since you two last went out."

Violet gasped in excitement. Her heart was beating so fast, she didn't know what was happening.

"Well. . ." Tony said with a little discomfort.

Violet's head became visible again and she excitedly hopped out of the shade.

"Hi Tony." she squeaked. She too was a little shy about talking to him, especially in front of other people.

"Well, gotta go Rydinger."

The two boys left, leaving the two teenagers alone by the school steps. Both faces were red and blushing. Violet looked down at her flip flops as Tony eyed the sky whistling, hands in his pockets.

"Uh, hi Violet." Tony managed to say.

"You, uh. . . wanted to ask me something Tony?" stuttered Violet a bit.

"Well. . . I was. . . it's nothing." Tony stammered quickly.

Violet's smile faded away. She looked down at the ground. "Oh. . . I see, that's okay."

At that moment, she heard the honking of a car horn. It was Helen, with Dash and Jack-Jack in the back.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." muttered Violet.

She turned and headed toward her mother's car. Tony looked at her, quickly regained his composure and called her out again.

"Violet?"

Violet had just grabbed the handle of her car. She turned to look at Tony. Tony knew this wasn't going to be easy because Violet's mom and brother (not counting Jack-Jack be cause he is a baby) were watching.

"I was just. . . wondering. . . if you. . . would you. . ." he faltered with his words.

"Yeah?" Vi asked with a little exhilaration.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me sometime over the weekend?" Tony finally spoke.

Violet's eyes and mouth widened. "Of course Tony!"

She leapt into his arms and squeezed him tight.

"Uh Vi, we are still at school." reminded Tony.

Violet release him with a sense of uneasiness. She got into her mother's car.

"Could you meet me at my house at 11:00 this Saturday okay?" she told Tony.

Tony said nothing but gave a smile and a wink. Helen drove off. This day could not have been more perfect for Violet. She got her revenge against the girl that loathed her the most, she has a very good day at school, and Tony asked her out after two weeks. Violet sighed in romance. Everything was perfect. . . well, until Dash and Jack-Jack started to tease her.


	11. The Date

**The Date**

The weekend couldn't have gone faster. It was now Saturday. Violet was so anxious. She was sitting on her couch, waiting for Tony to arrive at 11:00. It was now 10:50. Violet waited patiently.

"Violet honey?" It was Helen. She arrived at the family room and sat next to Violet.

"Hi mom." Vi replied.

Helen smiled. "You go on and have fun okay. Let me give you some money."

"Oh thanks mom. Let me get my purse upstairs."

Violet got off of the couch and headed upstairs into her room. Helen went to find her purse. Minutes later, a knock was heard by the door.

"I GOT IT!" yelled Dash, sprinting toward the door. He opened it and right in front of him was Tony Rydinger.

"Hello," greeted Tony, "I came to pick up Violet."

"I'm sorry but the monestrous beast is getting ready right. . ."

"DASH!"

Dash turned around and saw Violet, with her arms folded, glaring at him. Dash gave an uneasy smile and started to walk away. Violet sighed and looked at Tony.

"Sorry about the pest Tony. We have been trying to get an exterminator for years."

Tony laughed. Soon, the two got into Tony's parents' car and drove off. Vi and Tony talked to each other during the trip to the mall. Their conversation would include school, their family and, to Violet's delight, they even talked about Invisigirl. Violet blushed with every comment that came out of Tony's mouth.

"I swear. She is so amazing, even Incredible. After all, she is the all famous daughter of The Incredibles." Tony praised.

Violet tried her hardest not to expose her blushing. "Tony stop please." she thought.

At last, they arrived at Downtown Metroville. Violet and Tony got out of the car and headed into _Metoville's Grand Mall_, the biggest mall in the city of Metroville. The couple entered the gigantic shopping place. Hundreds of people were at the mall, shopping and browsing. Violet and Tony walked together, entering store after store. They didn't really buy anything. The only thing that was purchased was a small bracelet for Violet. This bracelet had purple and clear beads. In the center was a violet flower bead. Violet beamed in happiness.

Two hours past, and Violet and Tony left the mall. They decided to take a little walk around the city. Holding each other's hand, the two made their way toward Metroville's Seaport. They enjoyed a marvelous view of the ocean while delighting each other's company.

"Tony?" said Violet.

"Yes Vi?" he answered.

"Thank you for taking me out. I really had so much fun being here with you.

"Anything for you Vi."

Violet blushed a little, then gazed into Tony's eyes. Tony also stared at Violet's cute, blue eyes. Their faces moved inches closer to each other. They were about to kiss, when. . .

"HELP!" Someone shouted.

Violet and Tony instantly looked around, confused about what was happening. All of the sudden, Violet saw a tower of black smoke coming from a building nearby. She also saw an uncontrollable crowd of people running toward them. As the chaotic crowd ran though, Tony was desperately trying to find Violet. He pushed his way person after person, calling Vi's name.

"VIOLET!" he screamed. "VIOLET, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Finally, he saw her. The thing was, she was running toward the direction the crowd was running from. As Violet ran toward the burning building, the crowd pushed Tony farther and farther until he disappeared in the ocean of people.


	12. The Fire

**The Fire**

Violet saw that the flames were coming from an apartment building. She slipped into an alley nearby, took her super suit, gloves, boots, andmask out from her purse and quickly changed.

Firefighters sprayed their hoses onto the fire. Other firefighters escorted people out of the blazing building. Invisigirl materialized next to a firefighter.

"Sir, how is everything going?" she asked.

"Oh thanks for coming Invisigirl." replied the firefighter. "But it is dangerous for Super children like you. We have. . ."

Suddenly, Invisigirl heard a woman screaming at the top of her lungs. A firefighter was trying to console her. Invisigirl rushed over to see what was wrong.

"Madam, please. It's too dangerous to go back in there!

"BUT MY CHILD IS STILL IN THERE!" she yelled.

"I'll get her!" Invisigirl volunteered as she darted into the building.

"No, Invisigirl! Come back! It's too dangerous!" yelled a fireman.

It was too late. Invisigirl was already in the building and went to search for the endangered kid. As she searched the building, Invisigirl listened for the sound of a kid yelling for help.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

Invisigirl heard the cry. It was coming from upstairs. "Hang on I'm coming!"

Before she headed to the level above her, the ceiling above her crumbled and fell. She jumped out of the way before it collapsed on top of her. Invisigirl got to her feet a little uneasily. She sighed a breath of relief and darted toward the floor above her.

Invisigirl was getting hot and dehydrated. She felt like she was walking in an oven. She wiped the sweat from her face and pressed on, but it seemed like the longer she searched, the hotter it got. At last, she figured out where the sound of the wailing child was coming from. She kicked down an unstable door and found a little three-year-old girl, wrapped in a large wet towel, coughing.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help." Invisigirl said.

"Invisigirl, get me out please!" the kid cried.

Invisigirl carried the three-year old child in her arms. She tried to getting out of the burning building. She made her way through unsteady floors and falling pieces of ceiling from above. Seconds later, Invisigirl got to the staircase. That was when she heard the floor below her begin to crumble. All of the sudden, the floor gave out. The next thing Invisigirl saw was that she was falling toward ground level. Hastily, she formed a force field around herself and the kid. Fortunately, the purple orb floated safely down. Unfortunately, as soon as Invisigirl's force field landed, she fell on her hands and knees, panting excessively. Because she was weary and dehydrated, after saving herself and the three-year-old kid from a broken leg, her energy got totally depleted. She was so fatigued, she couldn't stand up.

"Invisigirl, come on. We are almost there!" whined the child.

The teenaged heroine tried to get to her feet but collapsed and fell smack right on her face. As the child tried to pull the teenaged heroine to the exit. That was when, a crumbling noise was heard throughout the entire building. Invisigirl knew, the building was going to tumble down. The child screamed at the top of her lungs. Invisigirl summoned the last of her strength to cover the little kid. She prepared herself for death as the building came collapsing down, with the three-year-old girl safe.

At the last moment, Invisigirl felt paralyzed. A light blueish beam had her trapped in an immobilized state. The beam lifted her in the air and, with great and incredible force, slammed the teen hero through the wall of the building beforeit collapsed on top of her. She dragged along the street; the child, still safe in her arms.

A crowd gathered around Invisigirl, who was dazed and barely conscious. The three-year-old girl ran to her mother, embracing in each other's arms. Invisigirl laid on the street. The crowd of people gathered around the fatigued heroine. Then, from out of nowhere, a new super walked through the crowd of people. Men, women, boys, and girls all stared at this masked person in tights.

"Stand back people." he commanded.

The people all backed away. The super placed a hand over Invisigirl's body. A bright, pink light flashed, blinding everyone who watched. When the light faded, the super backed away from Invisigirl. Immediately, her eyes shot wide open. She was healed. She got up and wanted to thank the person who revitalized her. What she saw next almost made her fall back down to the street, shocked.

"SYNDROME!"


	13. Syndrome's Return

**Syndrome's Return**

Invisigirl gaped at her family's former antagonistic adversary. Questions stirred in her mind. She wondered, "How did he survive? Why is he here? And most importantly, when did **he** become a **hero**?"

"You look rather pale young lady." Syndrome said, rather politely. He extended his hand. "Here, let me help you."

To everyone's surprised, Invisigirl slapped his hand away. Everyone gasped. The teenaged heroine got to her feet, glaring at the innocent-looking "hero".

"Don't touch me." she growled.

"I know what you are thinking. How in the world did I survive right? And also, my new. . . abilities you are pondering as well right?" he remarked.

Invisigirl's eyes widened. "Did he just read my mind?" she thought.

Syndrome grinned. "Yes Invisigirl, I did." he answered, winking at Invisigirl. "Well, to start things off, I'll explain to you. . ."

"HELP! STOP THEIF!"

The crowd of people looked around. They finally see a speeding car, rushing away from a jewelry store nearby. Invisigirl had just became invisible and was about to take action. Suddenly, Syndrome pointed his finger at the getaway car, fired his zero-point-energy beam, and trapped the vehicle in complete immobilization. Syndrome lifted it up into the air, as the people applauded. At that moment, Syndrome performed another astounding act. He stared at the immobilized car. Then, a blast of red light shot from his eyes. The blasts were aimed at the tires, causing them to melt. After that, he retracted he immobilizing beam and the car crashed to the ground. Police officers cuffed the robbers and took them to jail.

All the while, Invisigirl stared in amazement at Syndrome and his heroic deed. People cheered for him. Syndrome looked at Invisigirl and slowly walked to her. Invisigirl just glared at him.

"You know, this is a rather odd way to appreciate me after I just saved your life." Syndrome brought his hand toward the young Super's face. "A simple thanks is all I. . ."

Invisigirl pushed his hand away. "Listen, I don't know what is going on here, but you are up to something."

"Are you accusing me, a hero, for doing something wrong?"

People whispered to each other. Invisigirl was able to hear slightly audible rude remarks about her. Suddenly, the Incredibile showed up. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Speedster all jumped out of the car.

"SYNDROME!" said a surprised Speedster.

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!" Elastigirl yelled as she elongated her arms around her daughter and pulled her to her family. "Are you okay?" she asked Invisigirl. She nodded her head.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Mr Incredible ordered as he ran up to Syndrome. He brought his arm back and thrusted his fist at him. To everyone's astonishment, Syndrome caught the powerful punch with his hand. Mr. Incredible gasped in surprise as Syndrome grinned back at him.

"Hello Mr. Incredible, long time no see." he smirked. "Can you please tell me why are you attcking me after I saved your daughter's life?

Syndrome released his grip on Mr. Incredible's fist. As he backed toward his family, people started to unite together, creating a wall of people between the family of supers and Syndrome. The people began to boo and show displeasure at the Incredibles' actions. Mr. Incredible wanted to barge right through the barricade of humans but Elastigirl wrapped her arms around her husband's body.

"No, don't do it. We'll settle this later." She tried to convince. Invisigirl and Speedster got into the Incredibile. Elastigirl later got into the car as well. Temptation tried on Mr. Incredible but he reluctantly got into his car and drove off.

People cheered as the family drove away. Syndrome smiled heroically as everyone praised their new hero. Suddenly, Syndrome heard the cries for help a mile away.

"Well, it seems like someone is in trouble." he said. "So long civilians!"

Syndrome's rocket boots activated. A blast of blue spouted from his jet boots as the new hero ventured to perform more heroic deeds.


	14. Puzzled Parrs

**Puzzled Parrs**

After Violet showered, put on a pair of purple pajamas, she hung her Super Suit in her closet. While brushing her hair, she heard a knock on the door. Violet placed her brush down and went to answer the door. It was Dash.

"Can I help you?" she rudely asked, remembering his actions before her date this morning.

"Uh, mom and dad want to talk to us downstairs Vi."

Dash ran downstairs. Violet followed after him. She entered the kitchen and found her family assembled in the living room. She sat down on the couch. Helen joined her. Dash sat on the floor while Bob planted himself on an easy chair.

"Vi, we already told Dash but do you know why we called for a family meeting?" Helen asked.

Violet shook her head but had an idea. "Is this about what happened today with Syndrome?"

"Yes, but there is much more to that." said Bob.

Helen asked, "Violet sweetie, exactly what happened as soon as you left the house?"

Violet told her family that she and Tony went to the mall then decided to take a walk by the Seaport. Then, she explained that a fire broke out and she abandoned Tony to check it out. She went inside to go rescue a little girl, but because she was so dehydrated and fatigued, she ran out of energy. When the building started to collapse, she threw herself on top of the girl to protect her.

"I guess that was when Syndrome zapped me with his immobi-ray and slammed me through the wall and onto the street before the building collapsed on top of me. And I guess that is it."

A moment of silence fell upon the family. Minutes later, Dash attacked with a storm of questions.

"How did he survive? How did he know you were in trouble? Are you hurt? What about the other girl? And what happened after that?"

Bob laughed. "Take it easy son. One question at a time please."

"But how did he survive the accident with his jet plane Vi? And exactly what is he up too?" Helen wondered.

"That is not what puzzles me mom." replied Violet. "What worries me is. . . Syndrome has changed."

The family gave her an intriguing stare.

"Do you mean he is actually a good guy like us?"

Violet answered, "Not a change of heart Dash. What I meant to say is, he is a more powerful person than the last time we met."

"What do you mean?" inquired Bob.

"Well, first off, I'm not sure if it counts, but feels like he knew that the little girl and I were in trouble. Secondly, after he rescued me, he had this power that took away my pain and completely healed me. Also, I'm not sure if he upgraded his mask, but he shot laser beams from his eyes."

The family gasped in amazement.

"I doubt that it was a Super Suit upgrade." stated Bob, shaking his head. "When I punched him, it was with all of my power. A punch like that can send you flying. It isn't like him, or any human, to catch my powerful Incredipunch."

"Bob, don't get me wrong, but isn't it true that the only Super capable enough of doing that is Meta Man?" Helen questioned.

Bob nodded. "Honey, kids, we have an incredibly powerful Super out there. I don't know what his intentions are, but all I can tell you is to stay alert. Syndrome was an enemy to us once."

Everyone nodded. Bob walked into the kitchen and grabbed the telephone.

"Who are you calling" asked Helen.

"Rick. We need to get some answers."

Bob dialed the number to Rick's office located at the National Supers Agency Head Quarters. Seconds later, Rick picked up the phone.

"Bob?"

"Rick, we need to talk."

"Let me guess. Syndrome returned and you want information right?"

"Obviously."

"Well, it is an important matter to discuss. But not tonight. It is late and I'm sure your daughter is probably tired from her encounter with your. . . former "admirer." Tomorrow, you bring your family and we'll talk."

Meanwhile, Violet looked outside the window in her room, puzzled and apprehensive by the return of the first ever villain she ever faced. She sighed, feeling a sense of uncertainty and uneasiness. She knew Syndrome has grown in power. But she could not help but ponder. What are is intentions? And how did he get so powerful? 

Every Super in the world has a secret. There isn't a single one who doesn't. From a secret identity, to a secret lair, even a secret past, every Super has one. This one made Vi and the rest of the Parr family wonder. Since Syndrome is technically a Super Hero, what are his secrets that made him who he is?


	15. Syndrome a Hero?

**Syndrome a Hero?**

Helen was washing dishes the next day. Dash and Bob were away somewhere. Jack-Jack was taking a nap in his play pen. Violet was upstairs in her room, writing in her diary. She recorded her date with Tony, (and how guilty she felt abandoning him to rescue the people in the building that was on fire), and she noted Syndrome's reappearance. She had just finished her entry when she heard a knock on the door.

"Violet honey," called Helen from the other side.

Violet got up and opened the door. "Yes mom?"

"Rick wants to talk to us at NSA's HQ right now."

Violet nodded. She left her room and followed her mother downstairs. Helen stretched her arms 20 feet to Jack-Jack's play pen. She lifted the infant up, waking the baby in the process. Helen tickled cute, little, baby Jack-Jack on the tummy while Violet kissed him on the nose.

"Ma Ma, Bi let" he cooed.

Violet giggled. For months, she had been trying to get Jack-Jack to say her name. And, it wasn't perfect, but it was progress.

Helen, Violet and Jack-Jack went to the fireplace located in the family room. Helen touched the back of the fireplace three times in a specific area. The fireplace rose up and revealed the elevator leading to the NSA's Headquarters. Violet and Helen placed on their masks and placed Jack-Jack's on before entering the elevator. They rode it down a couple. Miles below the surface of the earth. The steel doors opened, revealing a gigantic but main lobby room. Helen and Vi were greeted by workers, and supers passing by. Finally, they arrived at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the desk clerk politely asked.

"Yes, we are scheduled to meet with the Chief Executive of the National Supers Agency." answered Helen.

"Excuse me for a minute." the clerk smiled. She tapped a little red button located at the top on a little speaker box. "Rick, Elastigirl and Invisigirl are here to see you."

"Send them up." said Rick's gruffly voice.

The desk clerk looked at the two supers and smiled. "He is waiting for you on the top floor."

Elastigirl and Invisigirl thanked the clerk and made their way toward the elevator. Before riding the elevator to the top floor, they went to another level. This level was a daycare center. Young Supers from infants to five year olds were placed in this special center. The room size was in between medium and large. Rainbows were painted along the top and bottom edges of the indestructible walls. Hand-drawn pictures of a Super Heroes were taped onto the wall. These pictures included drawings of the kids' favorite heroes, and a drawing of one Super Dad saving a school bus from driving off a cliff. Shelves were filled with blocks, toys and even stuff for small baby supers. On one wall was a door. This door was a little emergency room. Just in case some unnatural circumstance, everyone can enter the emergency room, which is an elevator that zooms to the surface of the earth.

"Wow, nice place." remarked Invisigirl. "How come I never stayed here? When you and dad were busy?"

Elastigirl laughed. "Violet honey, when you were young, us Supers had to go into hiding. They had to shut HQ down."

A middle-aged woman wearing rubber gloves walked in. She carried in a tray with food. She set it down on a table.

"Hello dear Helen. Haven't seen you in ages." she said.

She gave a brief hug to Elastigirl and Invisigirl. The lady took Jack-Jack in her arms. She took off a glove and started Jack-Jack's face. It was the softest feeling he had ever felt in his life. After that, he felt a sensation of warmness. He slowly started to fall asleep.

"It will take a couple minutes. Is that too much to handle for you?" asked Elastigirl.

"Helen honey, this is why I run the Daycare Center for Supers. They don't call me Silk for nothing you know. With a touch, your baby should stay asleep for about an hour."

"Thank you." said Elastigirl. She and Invsigirl left and entered the elevator. The two super ladies rode the elevator up to where Rick's office was located at. The elevator doors opened.

"Ah Helen and Violet. We have been waiting for you." greeted Rick.

Speedster and Mr. Incredible was there too. They were sitting on comfy business chairs, waiting for the two to arrive. Invisigirl and Elastigirl sat down in two empty business chairs.

"I'm sure that you all want answers. Well before I tell you that, first you all must know that we found Syndrome stopping a runaway bus. I know you will hate to hear this, but many people would have been killed if it wasn't for him."

"So what is all this about?" Speedster asked impolitely.

"Well, you all know that Supers are neither allowed to roam in public, nor perform heroic duties without identification and a license."

"Yes, we know that. In fact, as soon as we discovered our kids had super powers, we contacted the NSA immediately." said Bob.

"Well Bob, we caught Syndrome without either a license or any identification on him proving that he was a Super."

"Oh my! Did you arrest him?" questioned Elastigirl.

"We were going to, but there was one. . . minor obstacle in our way." Rick cleared his throat. "Ever since Violet first encountered him, he has been saving many innocent lives. "He caught about ten robbers in about one hour." Our witnesses and analyzers concluded and reported. And of course, if you have a really larger-than-life hero, there are bound to be large numbers of fans."

The Parrs gave Rick a very confused look.

Rick sighed. "In short, the reason why we can't arrest him is because the people of the city would probably be a little aggravated. You know what that means. Rebellions, small human v.s. super wars, all of that stuff."

Invisigirl inquired, "But because of his inventions, the government had to pay millions and millions of dollars just for damages. Also, he killed many Supers. I mean the people should know. A life for a life."

"True Violet, but ever since his return, he has saved more lives than caused more fatalities of Supers, police, and the Army. In a sense, he sort of paid for all of the destruction he caused."

"So how did you manage to get answers from him?" she asked again.

"When we confronted him, we decided not to arrest him. Instead, we told him that he needed identification and a license to be a Super, or else he would be placed under arrest by th NSA. He went with us to headquarters very quietly. We asked him a couple questions that we would ask any super when obtaining their identification. Somehow, we managed to throw a curveball at him, and he took the bait."

"That is good to hear." said Mr. Incredible.

"He told us his real name, Super name, and the list keeps going. However, our interrogators recognized him. Some how, they got him to confess how he survived his little "accident."

Rick gave a little wink to Mr. Incredible.

"So how did he do it?" the father asked.

"Using his zero-point-energy beam. His cape got caught in the jet turbine. Well, his cape dragged in but he zapped the beam on himself. Just before any part of his body got sucked in. The cape that got caught in the turbine caused a malfunction, which caused the explosion. However, the explosion blasted Syndrome miles away from your house."Rick explained. He took a breath. "Any other questions?"

"How did he get a technology upgrade?" Invisigirl she inquired.

"He told us that ever since that day, he was spent day and night, inventing new inventions, gadgets and other stuff."

"Are you sure she doesn't have any super powers?" the teen heroine interrogated.

Rick stood up. "Violet, I can assure you and your family that Syndrome does **not** have any super human blood in his body."

After the family shook hands with Rick, they picked up Jack-Jack at the daycare center. The family rode the elevator back up to their house. The exited the fire place and went on with their normal lives; Bob went to watch TV, Helen went to bathe Jack-Jack, Dash entered his room and decided to play some video games, Violet went to here room to finish her homework.

And since Violet and Helen entered HQ, Syndrome has been saving more lives, and catching more crooks by the minute.


	16. Mundane Monday

**Mundane Monday**

Violet woke up in an instant, thanks to Dash's annoying but effective method of awakening. The method was very simple: jump on the bed and the bouncing vibration should be enough to awake her that it would be hard to fall asleep. Dash ran out of the room as soon as Violet's feet touched the floor.

"I am going to sell you to a zoo one day pest." mumbled a drowsy girl.

After breakfast, Helen drove her kids to their respective schools. She managed to drop off Violet a minute before her bell rang.

Violet's day at school was a rather quiet but peaceful one. PE class was physically hard instead of emotionally difficult. Science was interesting as usual, English was. . . normal. It didn't take long until she found out the reason for all of the tranquillity. She figured it out with a little help of her best friend, Kari Mceean.

"Hey Kari! Over here!" Vi called to her best friend.

"Hey Vi. You will never guess what happened to me last night." she said, sitting down next to her.

Violet giggled. It is the same answer every time. "Let me guess. You had a strange dream last night?"

"Yes, and as usual, it had weird people with strange abilities."

"Do tell the summary of last night's dream." Violet begged, with a little fascination.

"Well, it started with you in a park."

Violet beamed. She muttered to herself, "This is going to be interesting."

"Well, it's a long one, but here it goes." She took a drink from her juice. "You were with Tony when a big robot attacked. He kidnaped Tony and left you alone. You were joined with another person. This guy carried a sword with him. Besides the red and blue out fit, that was the only noticeable thing. Oh, by the way, you were wearing stuff that those Super heroes would wear."

Violet gasped but later relaxed. She remembered what her dad told her about the memory-erasing technology that the NSA uses. When ever someone has witnessed or has been a victim of extraordinary activity, he or she must immediately be interrogated, then have their memory erased. Violet was able to relax. Even though a faint remembrance of the event still might be present in their mind, the person will never go as far as to remember the entire incident. Dreams about it and other uncommon acts just happens to be a side-effect of memory-erasing.

Kari continued. "You were wearing purple tights, and had a little pink IV symbol on your chest. Anyways, you and this "swordsman super" went to an island, rescued Tony, then beat up the guy who captured him. After that, you, Tony, the other super and another guy with guns together defeated a politically powerful person who discriminates supers. Finally, you Tony and the brave super defeated an extremely intellegent person, but at the cost of the "swordsman super's" life. It was a really good dream." she finished.

Violet stared at her friend. "Wow, what a Nightmare!"

"Oh, by the way, your butt got whooped about 10-20 times in my dream."

Violet was about send her friend to the nurse with a large, red, hand print across her face when she decided not to. "Say Kari, things at school have been very quiet today. Do you know why?"

"You haven't heard?" Kari asked. Violet shook her head. "Last Friday, Brittany and all of her friends used a cell phone on a test. They got suspended for an entire week."

"Oh wow." awed Vi. "I can't help but feel sorry for them."

Violet looked at Kari, who stared back. All of the sudden, a burst of laughter was shared by the two friends.

Violet sighed and went on to eat her lunch. Minutes later, Tony Rydinger came along.

"Hey Violet, can I talk to you?" he asked.

Violet nodded. Both she and Tony walked around the school.

"Violet, I need to ask you something about last night." Tony said seriously. "I was calling your name at the Seaport during our date when the fire erupted. Didn't you not hear me? You scared me to death after I saw you running toward instead of away from the fire."

Violet's body froze in fear. "Invisigirl was needed and I had to." she wanted to tell him. She opened her mouth but the only thing harder for her to think of a reason, was to say it directly in front of her boyfriend. Lying was the one of the most unforgiving sins she has ever committed to her boyfriend.

"I. . . I was uh. . . I was. . ." Violet stuttered. Finally, she took a deep breath and said, "I was trying to look for you. I uh, thought I heard your voice. . . um. . . coming from the fire and I tried to look for you."

Tony stared at Violet for a long time. Afterwards, he smiled. "Violet, don't worry about me. I don't want you to get hurt over me."

Violet smiled. She was glad that Tony was so understanding. No matter what Violet tells him, he would understand. After that, the bell rang. Violet hurried over to her next class.

It was a the end of the day, and Violet was waiting in front of the school for her mom. She was rather surprised to see her father's car show up. She got in the back seat and saw the entire family was already in.

"Hey what's going on?" wondered Violet as the family drove off.

Bob pressed a button next to the sound system. A little GPS screen popped out, displaying a map of Metroville, and a the center, was their logo, indicating where their vehicle was at.

Someone has taken someone hostage." told Bob as he shifted the car into autodrive.

Four pods lowered down on all the occupied seats. While in those pods, an automated, metallic strap fastened the torsos of every member of the family. One half of the metal strap moved up while the other moved down, automatically changing the family into their super suits. The pods lifted up. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Invisigirl, and Speedster placed their mask on their face. The car converted into the Incredibile and sped to the rescue.


	17. Heroic Deeds

**Heroic Deeds**

Cops had an apartment building surrounded. Inside was a deranged man. He was holding a little infant and her mother hostage on the second floor. To make matters worse, he has two shotguns. He simply demanded $500,000, a getaway car, another shotgun, and that no police force of any kind would follow him or else he will kill both the mother and the little baby. Police waited anxiously and nervously. They tried negotiating, but it had failed. Just then, the Incredibile drove in. The family got out of the car.

"Ah, the Incredibles." greeted the Chief. "We are so glad to have you here."

"No time now. Please explain the situation to us." Mr. Incredible requested.

The Chief explained about the two hostages, the man, and his demands. So far, we have his requested getaway car right over there." he said, pointing out a large, red Jeep. "We also told him that his money is on the driver's seat of the car. The only reason why he ain't coming out yet is because we have the entire place surrounded."

"Sir," said an officer, "he wants half of the police to leave this place and he will release captive."

While the Chief and officers talked, the family of supers got together in a huddle.

"Okay, we have got a dangerous situation on our hands here everyone." he told. Then, he looked at his daughter. Speedster and Elastigirl looked at Invisigirl. "Violet, we are counting on you."

An apprehensive Invisigirl nodded. "Dad, no matter what happens, tell the police not to go in until the hostages and I safely come out."

Mr. Incredible nodded and went to tell the Chief the plan. The old policeman was a little hesitant sending a fourteen year old girl to save a mother and a baby, but negotiations are failing, the situation growing more deadly by the second, it was the only plan that they got.

Invisigirl turned invisible and moved swiftly to the apartment. She found an open window and slipped herself into the apartment. She snuck through the hallways quietly. She made her way down the hallways, searching for the stairways. Finally, she found a small stair case. She made her way up the steps, concealed in her invisibility, with great silence and stealth.

Invisigirl, through her vigorous training every other weekend at the NSA HQ to help improve, polish, and enhance her powers, has mastered the art of invisibility and force fields. Invisigirl learned how to produce large force fields the size of large skyscrapers and trained her mind and body to take on powerful hits and still sustain her force field. During her Invisibility training, she learned to not only make herself but other objects and people invisible. In addition, she learned to sneak through places without being detected.

All of this training was put into great use in trying to save the hostages. If the crazy man had heard the sound of someone coming up, both the baby and the mother would be dead instantly.

Invisigirl slipped down the hallways. Finally, she heard a sound of a man screaming at someone. She placed her ear by the door. It sounded like someone was coming. Quickly, Invisigirl moved to the other side of the hallway. The mother was running down the hallway and down the stairs in tears. Invisigirl quickly slipped through the door before the man closed it.

"Okay little baby, it is just you and me now. I don't have any intention on releasing you."

Invisigirl had to get the baby out of the building alive. She didn't see the man picking up his shotgun and cocked it. Invisigirl heard the sound and turned around. The man didn't know it, but he was aiming his gun at the teen Super instead of the little baby. Invisigirl had no choice. As soon as the man pulled the trigger, she fad formed a protective force field to protect herself. This unfortunately made the man aware that Invisigirl was in his presence. The teenaged heroine materialized in front of the man. Before he shot another round, Invisigirl kicked him in the chest, sending him to the floor. She took the baby in her arms and rushed into the hallway.

Outside, the family and cops heard the sound of a gunshot. The police were about to rush in.

"WAIT!" roared Mr. Incredible. The cops stopped and stared at the muscular Super. "Give her a chance. Don't go in yet."

A lot was going through Invisigirl's mind. She carried the baby through the apartment, as the man hightailed behind her. She searched all around, trying to find some sanctuary. Finally, she found an open room. Invisigirl ran inside and closed the door. After she finished locking it, she heard the sound of a gun about ready to fire. She took the baby, and formed a force field around herself. The man fired his shotgun. Bullets rushed out of the barrel. Some ricocheted off of Invisigirl's force field. Most passed and shattered the glass window behind them. The bullets weren't as strong as a powerful laser from Baron von Ruthless, nor as powerful as a punch from Mr. Incredible; however after seven shots of a shotgun, Invisigirl started to feel a little tired. To make matters worse, that was only one shotgun. The man had two left.

Police, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Speedster wait nervously outside. They could hear the loud blast of the shotgun coming from inside. All they could do was wait, hope, and pray that she made it out in one peace.

Suddenly, a Super flew in. He glided himself into the room where Invisigirl was protecting the infant. The teen Super Hero saw the person who flew in the room.

"SYNDROME!"

Syndrome lifted his arm slowly. Invisigirl found her force field levitating in the air. She gave an shocking look at Syndrome. In turn, he levitated the purple orb out of the apartment room and onto the safe ground. While all of this was happening, the man continued to fire his shotgun through an open hole that his bullet's penetrated. He blasted his rifle at Syndrome's chest. The billets bounced off of his chest. Syndrome fired a orange beam at the mans shotgun, which later disintegrated into millions of tiny pieces. Syndrome fired his zero-point-energy beam at the man.

Minutes later, the man was placed into the back of a police car. It drove away into the distance. Meanwhile, the each member of the Incredibles family took turns congratulating and comforting the teenage girl in the family.

"You did a fantastic job today honey." said Elastigirl.

"Thanks mom. I hate to say it, but Syndrome really saved my life in there. It's like he knew that I was in trouble. He just flew in without consulting the authorities."

Just then, a police officer walked over to the family. "Incredibles, we have a couple of situations right now. In Downtown Metroville, some body is planning to jump off a building. And someone is robbing a subway station nearby."

"I got the subway guy." spoke Speedster as he dashed as fast as he could toward the subway station.

Mr. Incredible hopped into the Incredibile. "Honey, I'll take care of the suicidal man. Take the shortcut through the NSA HQ and get Violet home."

Invisigirl smiled and said charmingly. "Thanks dad."

The Incredibile sped off into the horizon. Elastigirl and Invisigirl walked to the pool area of the apartment. They entered the girl's locker room. Elastigirl opened up a locker and reached inside. She pressed a couple buttons inside. Soon, a hole opened up in the middle of the locker room. Both jumped in and slid down a slide leading toward the NSA HQ.

Meanwhile, Speedster finally arrived at Metroville Subway Station. He saw many panicked people. The reason why was a man with a gun was asking everyone that he came up to for money. Speedster looked around and saw two downed cops, both seriously wounded. Speedster stared at the armed robber.

The boy began to formulate his plan. "Okay, as soon as he is done taking money away from that woman, I am going to run in there, trip him up, and. . ."

Unfortunately, before Dash could put his plan into action, the robbers gun floated out of his hands and out a window. That was when Syndrome flew in. His hand was glowing black as a raven while the gun was levitated in midair. Soon, his hand stopped glowing and the gun fell right into a dumpster. Syndrome's eyes started to grow pink. At the same time, the confused robber was put in a trance. He walked like he was zoned out of Metroville Subway Station and into a police car. As the patrol vehicle sped away, people roared with applause, acknowledging the Super.

"No need good citizens of Metroville." responded Syndrome humbly. "I am just here to protect our city from the evil of crime."

Syndrome winked at the crown, and with subsonic speed, flew away into the sky.

Speedster witnessed all of this with an awe. He went up to a woman. "Excuse me, can you help me out? What just happened?" he requested, trying to sort things out.

"Do I know you?" she asked. A minute later, "Oh you are Mr. Incredible's son. Sorry, I forgot about you."

"Never mind." pouted the young Super as he angrily ran back to his house.

Mr. Incredible talked to the police. "Thank goodness that he hasn't jumped yet." was all that everyone watching was happy about.

"Hey! Mr. Incredible!" called a voice.

It was Frozone. He skated over to his Super friend. Both formed their plan of action just in case the suicidal man decides to jump. Sadly, that just happened. The man leapt as far as he could to end it all. The two started to execute their plan. Mr. Incredible jumped as high as he could and drilled his elbow into the asphalt. The impacted created a huge crater in the street, about ten feet wide, and 15 feet deep. Frozone started to fill up the crater with layers of snow with his ice powers. Together, both made a soft landing pad.

Just as the man was fifty feet above ground, a large gust of wind started to blow in the air. It blew harder and harder. The harder the wind blew, the slower the man began to fall. Then, Syndrome came flying in, grabbed him in midair, and glided down to the ground. Paramedics rushed him over to the hospital while the people (once again) cheered for their new favorite hero.

Syndrome flashed a couple poses for the flashing cameras. Afterwards, his rocket boots activated, and he flew off into the distance. Mr. Incredible was so angry, he pounded on a car as hard as he could to emit his rage. the impact completely demolished the automobile. People glared at Mr. Incredible.

"HEY, THAT IS MY CAR!" yelled someone in the very back.

Mr. Incredible grinned sheepishly. He then ran to the Incredibile, hopped in, and drove away into the sunset.

Back at home, Violet was helping her mom cook dinner. Just then, Dash and Bob stomped into the room with glares on their faces. Dash and Bob went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Even Jack-Jack's coos couldn't even put a smile on the distraught guys' face. Helen and Vi looked at each other. The shining orange sun outside slowly began to sink behind the horizon as a bright full moon began to appear in the dark sky with millions of stars surrounding it.

Note: Who understands the symbolism about the last sentence?


	18. Dismissed

**Dismissed**

It has gone by incredibly quickly, but two months has passed since Syndrome's return. Since then, he has been completely dominating over the city of Metroville and all of the Supers within. Whenever there is an emergency, Syndrome will arrive before any other Super. Even if you are Speedster, with your Super Suit on and are practically 10 feet away from a bank that is being robbed, Syndrome will beat you to it before you can spring (or in this case run) into action.

Many out there (even all of you fellow readers) can debate on Syndrome's rise to power. Some could say that his massive technological upgrades made him a more powerful Super. All of the arsenal that he acquired made him stronger, enhanced his speed and crime awareness. Others could say that for the last two months, he had always been at the right place at the right time. Sheer luck made him a favorite among all. Or quite possibly, there could be one hidden reason that the citizens of Metroville would need clues and piece together the puzzle to figure it out.

Whatever the reason, it was enough to decline the popularity and use for the family of Supers, known as the Incredibles. The family sat around the house doing nothing, overwhelmed by the boredom. Helen was feeding Jack-Jack with his baby bottle. Bob sat on the couch with his arms crossed. Dash laid upon the floor, staring at the ceiling. Violet was listening to some music on her headphones. The family sat soberly and dully. Two months with no Super work can easily aggravate anyone.

"God, the Incrediphone has been silent for a while." said Dash randomly. 

Everyone grunted as if he never existed. Suddenly, a series of beeps was heard. Bob, Helen, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack stared at the phone. The Incredible's logo on the phone began to light up in rhythm with the beams. An overly excited Bob Parr picked up the phone.

"This is the Incredibles."

"Uh yeah, you ordered a pizza. And can you please tell me. . ."

"Wrong number idiot." Bob grunted. He placed the receiver down gently. After he let out a sigh, he grabbed the Incrediphone and threw it at the wall. Helen extended her hand and grabbed it before it smashed against the wall. She placed it down on the table-stand. Helen glared at her husband.

"What do you think you are doing Bob?" she inquired.

Bob held his head down in disgrace. I'm sorry honey. Ever since he came back, things have changed. I mean, for the good of all the people in Metroville, but bad for us."

"I know, but. . ."

The phone beeped again. This time, Helen picked it up. She handed Jack-Jack over to Violet and spoke into the receiver.

"Hello? Oh hi Rick. We are doing fine. . . what? Now? All of us? Okay, we be down in a second. Bye."

Helen looked at her family. "Put your masks on guys. Rick want us down at HQ immediately."

Violet and Dash sprinted into their rooms, retrieved their masks, and rendezvoused with Helen and Bob at the fireplace. The family rode the elevator down to the NSA HQ. They went to the clerk at the front desk.

"Rick wanted to see us." said Mr. Incredible.

The clerk nodded. Something was odd about her. Instead of a cheerful girl, her face was solemn. Just as she granted the family permission to Rick's ofice, she took out a tissue and blew her nose.

The family all sat in the business chairs in front of Rick's desk. He was rather serious about today's meeting. He looked at all of the Incredibles.

"What can we do for you today Rick?" Mr. Incredible asked anxiously.

Rick sighed, "Unfortunately Bob, that is the reason why I called you in here." Rick pressed a button on his desk. A large plasma TV screen was revealed after two walls split apart. "What do you see here?"

Video clips of Syndrome performing hero work after hero work. People were praising him. The Incredibles watched helplessly.

"What was the point of all that?" said Speedster.

"All we saw was Syndrome. Thanks a lot we are heroes too you know." glared Invisigirl, who was irritated that she had to watch Syndrome steal their glory and work. "We. . ."

"You were our heroes young lady." Rick interrupted sharply. The family's eyes widened, and their jaws dropped. Rick continued. "What you saw was highlight footage of every hero work that was performed since Syndrome's reappearance, courtesy from the Super Hero Archives. About 99 of those heroic deeds were done by Syndrome. Other Supers have done some stuff, but you haven't done anything in two months."

Mr. Incredible feared what was coming next. "Rick, don't tell me. . ."

"I am afraid I am Bob. From this day forward, I hereby remove you Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Invisigirl, and Speedster from the active status roster of Super Hero work."

"WHAT? YOU CAN"T DO THAT!" declared Speedster.

"I am sorry son, but those are the rules. Once a Super has been inactive from hero work for two months, he or she is automatically terminated from the Hero roster. I am sorry."

The family was taken aback for this. The slowly got up and walked toward the elevator leading to the grand lobby of the National Super's Agency's Headquarters.

Before the door closed, Rick stood up from his seat. "And Incredibles. . ." he placed his right hand over his eye brow and saluted the family of Supers. Both Invisigirl and Elastigirl tried to fight back their tears as the elevator doors closed.

The family walked through the lobby. Everyone present n the room saluted to the family as they passed by. Many of them sobbing. As the family rode the elevator back to their home, their tears could not be held back. Helen took off her mask and buried her face into Bob's shoulders. Violet cried also as her tears showered down from her face.

The elevator doors opened up and the family reentered their house. Bob, Helen, Violet and Dash each went to their respective rooms. For the next couple of hours, the house would be filled with the sound of silence.

* * *

Hours have passed. Helen was cooking dinner. Violet came downstairs with a navy colored jacket on. She headed toward the door. Vi had just twisted the door knob.

"And where do you think you are going young lady?"

Violet froze. She turned around to see her mom, standing with her arms folded. "Well, Tony asked me to go to the movies with him, and I said. . ."

"I'm sorry Vi, but you aren't going out tonight." Helen told her daughter.

"But why not?"

"Honey, we just got fired to put it in informal terms. No one is going out with anyone until this fact settles in."

"But mom," Violet whined.

"No buts Violet. What I say is final!"

Violet slammed the door and ran upstairs. She locked herself in for the rest of the night. She called Tony on his cell, explaining to him that she could not make it to the movies. That was hard for Violet. She even refused to eat breakfast. She just stayed in her room doing one of three things: 1) cry on her bed; 2) write in her diary; 3) practice her powers some more.

Before Violet went to bed, she gazed at the stars outside. She focused her gaze on one star and yearned with all of her heart.

"Why. . . why can't I have it my way? Why can't my life be perfect? Why must a Super's life be cursed with all of these issues? I would give up anything just to be like a normal fourteen-year-old girl. . . anything.


	19. Opportunity

**Opportunity**

It might have been fast, but four months have passed since the Parr family had their jobs terminated. Each person took the event rather seriously ever since. Bob went to work as a construction worker. This kind of work was easy for Bob, but without the thrill, exhilaration and danger of being kidnaped, hurt, or killed by a death ray, he found his work incredibly boring.

Helen was still a kind and caring mom. She continued to care for Jack-Jack and her family. However, even though she can easily move on, she couldn't help but miss the fact that she is not allowed to perform hero work anymore.

Dash was in great distress. Even on track meets or races, which he would usually win first or second place, started winning in third or lower. He even refused to use his powers during races, or even to pull pranks on Mr. Kropp, Dash's least favorite teacher.

Violet wasn't effected by this as much. She could live with not having to do hero work anymore. She started to go out with Tony more often instead of canceling it because some person threatens to destroy the city. Still, even with more freedom, she found her life was a little bit dull and uninteresting. She missed all of the energy and excitement of saving lives. Who can be Tony's favorite hero now if Invisigirl is no more?

Summer had finally come. Many exciting things have happened to the Parr family. For example, Violet had just finished Middle School. This coming fall, she is going to be a freshman at Metroville High School.

Dash wasn't finished with Elementary School. He was going to move to the fifth grade. He was certainly glad that he was moving because he didn't have to deal with Mr. Kropp.

Nothing changed much for Helen and Jack-Jack. Bob hardly changed at all. Okay, he probably put on a few pounds, but nothing in reality.

Two days of the Parr's summer vacation had passed. One day, Violet decided to go take a little walk, just to get some fresh air and some exercise. She just passed a park. A smile is put on her face as she observes small children play in the sand, swing on the swing sets, and slide down the slides.

"A wonderful view, isn't it?" said a voice behind her.

Violet turned around to see a middle aged man standing in front of her. He was taller than Violet with an egg shaped head. He wasn't muscular like her father, nor was he out of shape. He was in the middle. This man had a boyish, nerdy face. The most noticeable feature this man had was his very unique hair. From a person who had never seen this person before, one might think that electricity was surging through his body, making his hair stand on end.

"SYNDROME!" She yelled.

"SSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" went he.

People all over the park stared at Violet. She blushed with embarrassment. People resumed their activities as Vi's blush began to fade away.

"Hey, I may not be your most favorite person to meet, but I'm not wearing my mask. I'm Buddy Pine now. I have to keep a low profile too you know."

Violet continued to glare at Buddy. "What do you want. Haven't you caused enough problems for me and my family already?"

Buddy grinned. "Oh a sweet, pretty girl like you shouldn't be so angry." Buddy placed his hand on Vi's face. He gently began to softly touch the teenager's long dark hair.

Violet abruptly slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me okay?" She glared at him. "Just leave me alone."

Violet began to storm off. Buddy just crossed his arms. "Hey, maybe I can help you with all of your troubles!" he called.

Violet exclaimed back, "I think I have enough already!"

"I meant I can help you with your powers!" he said.

Violet stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned around until she was facing Buddy Pine. She found herself walking to him. Buddy smiled as Violet was now a foot away from him.

"You can **do** that?" wondered Violet inquisitively.

Syndrome nodded. "Would you like to?"

Violet turned around and pondered the options. She could refuse the offer and stay as a Super. She would keep the one thing that has been specially and genetically bonded with her since birth. However, she would be stuck with this curse of her's forever. And if by some chance she and her family resume hero work again, there goes her freedom with Tony.

The other option was accept this offer from a former enemy who just put her family out of commission. Plus, her parents would be really upset if and when they found out that Violet had just lost her powers. But she wondered. "Isn't all of this trouble worth being a normal girl? I can finally have that life I always wanted."

"No, no I can't. Thanks, but I just can't." She answered.

Buddy sighed. "Is that what you really want?" Vi looked at the ground. She finally got herself to nod her head, reluctantly. "Okay," said Buddy, "suit yourself."

He turned around and started to walk away. Suddenly, Violet called back to him.

"Wait. . . just give me a couple more minutes."

Violet took advantage to this time to think. This was hard for her to do because she did not want to face the wrath of her parents, should she accept Buddy's offer. But did she really want to live as a freak for the rest of her life?

Finally, Violet looked at Buddy. "Okay, show me how."

Buddy grinned. He went behind a tree. When he returned, he was in his Super suit. Syndrome grabbed Violet and flew away. He flew over the Pacific Ocean.

"Where are we going?" asked Vi.

"You'll see!"

About twenty minutes later, Violet started to feel very uncomfortable. She couldn't stand the uncomfortable grasp Syndrome had on her.

"Can you please make this ride a little more fast or at least comfortable?"

Syndrome sighed. "Okay, you asked for it."

Syndrome started to accelerate. Faster, faster, and faster he went. Soon, he was flying at the speed of sound. As he flew on toward his destination, Violet felt like her skin was going to rip off of her face. One minute later, Syndrome finally arrived at Nomanisan Island. He landed on the sand and set the trembling Violet down.

"I'll give you a minute."

Violet's composure slowly started to regain. It took her about five minutes to recover. An impatient Syndrome just paced along the sand. Violet finally stood up on her feet. She followed Syndrome into the depths of Nomanisan Island.

"How long?" Violet asked after walking for hours.

"It's a big jungle little girl. Just a couple more minutes."

"That is what you told me last time! My feet are killing me!"

Syndrome stopped. "Okay, we're here. Happy now?"

The two stood in front of a huge cave. Violet remembered. This was the same cave that she investigated on her first special mission. Both she and Syndrome walked inside. The young Super gazed at the numerous amount of glowing computers and monitors. She also revisited all of the capsules that were occupied by Supers of the past.

"I'm curious. Exactly what are these Super's doing in here anyways?" Violet asked.

"It is confidential material. I can't tell you and you must swear on your life that you will never tell anyone what you've seen in here." Syndrome demanded purposefully.

Violet decided not to argue. Within moments, Syndrome brought in a huge plasma gun. Violet froze in fear.

"W. . . w. . . what is that?" she frightfully asked.

"It is called the _Super Power Absorber Plasma Ray_." he explained. "All this baby does is shoot a completely harmless beam. The beam absorbs your powers. The power is then converted into a liquid substance, which is then transferred into these two glass containers." He pointed at two clear containers.

"It won't hurt right?"

"No, not a bit."

"Buddy. . ." Violet said before the gun was fired. ". . . thank you."

She stood completely still as Syndrome charged up his gun. When it was at full power, he shot a bright, white beam at the teenager. Violet did not feel any pain, but as the beam continued to absorb her powers, she began to feel lightheaded and weak. Soon, Syndrome stopped firing the plasma gun. Violet fainted on the spot.

A purple substance filled the glass containers. Syndrome grabbed it and poured the liquid into a large syringe.

"No Invisigirl. Thank you." laughed Syndrome. His loud guffaw was heard throughout the island.


	20. Truth and Consequences

**Truth and Consequences**

Violet woke up. She found out that she was still in the cave, located on Nomanisan Island. She got up and went out. She saw that the sky was orange and darkness was approaching. Violet had just remembered that Syndrome drained her powers. Violet stopped in her tracks and tried to become invisible. No matter how hard she tried, she could not even make one part of her body vanish. She then tried throwing a force field. That also was a huge failure. Violet was stunned. Her lifelong wish of being normal had finally came true. She jumped for joy for about five minutes.

"Oh shoot, my parents are going to kill me if I am not home soon." Violet reached into he pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "Let me see if I got this right."

This new cell phone was specially designed and made by the Parr family's fashion designer and good friend, Edna Mode. Violet's cell phone had not only the features of a regular cell phone, but thanks to E, her phone even more upgrades. Violet pressed a couple buttons on the phone.

"You have selected the Beverage Selection." said a computerized voice. "Would you like a. . ."

Violet immediately pressed the cancel button. "Oops, wrong number." She giggled as she pressed a different combination on her cell.

"You have selected the NSA Transport Teleporter. Please input coordinates of your current location and coordinates of your destination."

After Violet checked the World Map in her cell, she typed the location of Nomanisan, and then the coordinates of her house. After that, she placed her cell right in her pocket. Seconds later, a white beam shot up from below her and engulfed her body. By the time the light faded away, Violet was gone.

Back her house, the same transferring bright light appeared in her room. Violet had successfully teleported back to her house. She placed her cell phone on her desk and sat on her bed.

Just then, Helen came bursting in the room with her Super suit on. "Violet, hurry and change. Baron Von Ruthless has been wrecking havoc all over town! Syndrome hasn't shown up! We are needed!"

Violet was about to stop her mom and tell the truth, but it was too late. In a blink of an eye, Helen was already down the stairs and out the door. Violet stood in her room, frozen as ice. It took no longer than a minute before Bob honked his horn and called Violet to come down. She snapped out of her trance and unwillingly went to change into her Super suit. Violet placed on her mask, ran down the stairs, and jumped into the Incredibile.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Screams of terror were audible in the streets of Metroville. Baron Von Ruthless, a feared Super Villain back in the Glory Days, walked gallantly through the city, blasting his Death Omega Plasma Ray at buildings, cars and basically anything in his path. Baron Von Ruthless fired his gun at a large building. An explosion resulted on impact. He then discharged another radiant beam at a car.

"Like target practice, only more fun, **and more deadly.**"

Suddenly, the Incredibile drove up and skidded to a halt. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Speedster all hurried out of the car. Invisigirl was in no rush of doing anything super however. Each of the family members, including Invisigirl, assumed a fighting stance.

"You have made a lot of mistakes in the past as a villain Ruthless. And by far the biggest mistake was coming back." proclaimed Mr. Incredible.

Ruthless laughed. "Well now Supers. It has been a long time since we last met. And from the looks of things Mr. Incredible, it looks like you have made the biggest mistake. BRING YOUR FAMILY HERE SO I CAN DESTROY THEM!" He said, and without warning, the Baron fired is plasma ray at the family.

The first thing that came to Invisigirl's mind after the gun had been fired was "please don't ask for a force field, please don't ask for a force field".

"Everyone, scatter!" Mr. Incredible commanded.

The family of Supers jumped out of the way of the beam and landed softly on the sidewalk, Invisigirl and Elastigirl on one side, Mr. Incredible and Speedster on the other. As Mr. Incredible pondered on his plan of attack, Baron Von Ruthless unleashed an onslaught of beams, firing in every direction. Mr. Incredible and Speedster his behind a car nearby while the Super heroines ran inside the nearest building.

Dangerous, high energy, deafening explosions were heard every second. With the situation growing more dangerous, and the city getting destroyed with each blast, the family knew they had to do something. But what could they do? Everyone planned for Invisigirl to use a force field to defend the family while they attack, but how powerful are the blasts? And can she hold them all off without getting killed?

Suddenly, the Baron's beams exploded inside the building the two Super ladies were in. Elastigirl and Invisigirl were blasted through the glass an on to the pavement. As both struggle to get to their feet, Ruthless aimed his gun at Invisigirl and Elastigirl,

"INVISIGIRL! FORCE FIELD NOW!" shouted her father

No matter how hard Invisigirl wished for this not to happen, the Baron pulled the trigger. The beam was approaching the two heroines. Invisigirl felt like it was slow motion. Thoughts swirled in her mind as the beam approached closer and closer. All Invisigirl did was stood there like a sitting duck. She shut her eyes tight and braced for impact.

Seconds later, the noise stopped. Everything was dead silent. Invisigirl slowly opened her eyes to see if she was dead yet. To her relief, she was still alive. She turned around and saw her mother was alright too. This made Invisigirl wonder.

"What just happened? Did I throw a force field? Are my powers really, **really**, gone?"

Invisigirl finally found her answer, and it was not one that she would ever wish for. On the pavement, lying motionless was Invisigirl's brother. Her eyes widened in horror as she knelt beside her brother.

"Oh no, Dash. . . Dash! Oh please Dash, don't be, please don't be, no. . ." cried Invisigirl as Elastigirl joined her daughter.

"Oh how sad. I guess it wouldn't be fair to leave him all alone." laughed the Super Villian.

Ruthless fired his gun once again. Invisigirl and Elastigirl were paralyzed in fear. Mr. Incredible only watched helplessly as the beam got closer and closer.

All of a sudden, a large purple orb appeared in front of the Supers. An explosion followed. Invisigirl was dumbfounded. She saw her force field appear right in front of her eye. The thing was, she didn't put it up. Invisigirl looked up and saw Syndrome hovering above. Syndrome landed on the ground hard. This created a large earthquake that rumbled the city. This also swept Baron Von Ruthless off of his feet. Syndrome caught him in his immobi-ray and threw him up into the atmosphere. The Baron was gone.

Syndrome than observed the decimated part of the city. He sighed and with supersonic speed, flew all around the destroyed city. It was a really fantastic feat but Syndrome managed to repair and restore the city. Buildings were sparking clean, cars were repaired, and the streets were new and fresh. And to think that he did all of that in a time of five minutes.

"Well, that should save the NSA some money." laughed Syndrome. He looked at the motionless Speedster. Mr. Incredible lifted him in his arms. "Here, let me take him to the hospital." he offered.

Mr. Incredible glared back. "No thank you!"

"You clearly don't know what hit you son do you?" Syndrome started to explain. "Ten years after the Super Hero Relocation Program was established. By that time, I was selling my weapons to anyone who would pay me loads of money. I sold Baron Ruthless that weapon that your son fell victim to. It is a Death Omega Ion Cannon. Take this thing at full blast and you are in danger." Syndrome looked at the family. "You have ten minutes before he dies."

Mr. Incredible looked at his son, than at his nemesis, than back at his son. He reluctantly handed him over. "If he isn't home in twenty minutes, you are going to die and nothing is. . ."

Syndrome didn't care. He flew Speedster to the Hospital of Injured Supers immediately. Mr. Incredible now glared at his daughter. Invisigirl hung her head in guilt and disgrace. The family all got into the car and drove home. The drive was incredibly silent, even after crime fighting.

The family went to their respective rooms when they arrived home. Violet took off her suit and placed it in her purse. She then went to her closet and threw it in. She tried her best not to cry. Even though she knew Dash would be alright, her guilt, shame and mortification.

"VIOLET, IN OUR ROOM, NOW!"

It was her father. She sighed and slowly got up and walked out of her room. She walked tardy though the hall and to her parent's room. Her hand trembled as she turned the knob and opened the door. Terrified, she entered the room with caution. She closed the door behind her an looked at her two parents.

Bob was obviously angry. He knew something was up. Helen however wasn't as angry. All she wanted was to understand.

Bob walked up to his daughter. He glared down at her as if she were a wounded dog. Violet just stared at her feet. Her hair was down and tears were slowly streaking down her face.

"It is just a simple task. Put up a force field to protect your brother. Now isn't there a reason why you didn't use a force field?"

Violet don't know what to say. The worst time to confront with her father is when he is angry. She wanted to tell the truth but nothing came out.

"Well, answer me!" He roared.

"I. . . don't have my. . . powers anymore." whispered Violet.

"What did you say?"

Violet's teary eyes met up with Bob's tempestuous eyes. She spoke loudly and clearly. "I don't have my powers anymore!"

Bob's eyes widened. Helen gasped and almost fainted. "WHAT?"

"I'm sorry mom and dad. Ever since our super hero jobs got terminated, I haven't used my powers since. I thought that I wouldn't need it anymore. Besides, don't you know that it is already a curse to me already?

"I can't believe you did this honey." said Helen. She too was crying. "Violet, I. . ."

Violet looked at the ground and cried. " I'm sorry. It's just that I met with Syndrome and he gave me this opportunity to be a normal girl. That is something I really want. Just to be a normal girl."

While the mother and daughter wept, Bob grew more and more frustrated. "VIOLET, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOU KNOW THAT? YOU FIRST NEGOTIATE WITH AN ENEMY, SECOND: YOU WILLINGLY LET HIS TAKE YOUR POWERS, THE THING THAT MAKES YOU WHO YOU ARE! HAVE YOU NO REMORSE?" he shouted angrily.

It is one thing to get Bob frustrated, but once you catch him on an more bad side of him, he starts to get a little physical. If you remember his little "accident" with Gilbert Huph, you should know what I am talking about. Bob started to clench his fists. Never before has Violet seen him so angry.

"Bob honey, control yourself!" Helen consoled a little worried.

Then, Bob did something no one in the family would have ever imagined. He started punching in the air to try and release some of the anger built up inside him. Unfortunately, one of his punches was way off. Violet ducked to the floor, but the impact sent the door flying off of it's hinges, through the hallway, and crashing against a wall. Bob panted really hard and then his eyes widened in fear. He gazed at his daughter Violet who was looking up at him. Excessive tears cascaded from her eyes. She got to her feet and ran out of the room. Bob looked at Helen.

"Bob, how could you? She is our daughter you know."

Violet dashed into her room, grabbed her purse from the closet, and hurried down the stairs. She saw her mother was right behind her.

"Violet honey, wait!"

Violet didn't care. She just wanted to run away. Anywhere to be safe and hopefully to be accepted as a regular human instead of a Super freak. As soon as she went out the door, she started to run as fast as se could. Violet looked back and saw Helen running right after her. What she did not see was that she was running onto the street, where many cars were speeding past. Violet tripped on to the asphalt and rolled out of the way before an automobile ran over her. She carefully dodged car after car until she finally reached the other side. When Helen arrived, she chose not to chance with the traffic and wait for the signal to change. Bad luck was the light would not change for minutes. Helen watched her daughter disappear beyond the horizon.

Nighttime approached. Violet need a place to sleep, but also had to find a place where she could be hidden without being found. She looked all over until she came to the park..

"I guess sleeping under a tree wouldn't be so bad."

Violet suddenly heard a beeping sound and realized her Super suit was making the noise. She nervously fiddled with it to try and get the noise to stop. After punching the flashing white dot on the logo three time before the suit stopped beeping. Violet sighed an laid herself on the ground. She cried to herself as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	21. Fun in the Sun

**Fun in the Sun**

Violet woke up. It was dawn. She decided to leave the park and go to another location. Violet knew her parents will be looking for her. Violet got up, placed her headband on, and made her way out of the park. She decided to walk around now that she is alone. After walking around Metroville for an hour, she finally arrived at the beach. Violet smiled, gazed into the beautiful blue sky, and took in a breath of fresh air.

"Hey Violet." someone called behind her.

Violet turned around and gasped when she saw who was behind her.

"Tony!"

Violet immediately leapt into his arms, clasping her boyfriend into a tight hug. And embarrassed Tony looked around, trying to ignore everyone staring at him.

"Violet, we are in public right now." said Tony. Violet released her grip. "So uh, what are you doing out here so early?"

I uh. . ." she quickly stuttered. "My mom dropped me off here. So what about you?" she tried to change the subject.

"Well, I got this two day ago." he answered, holding up a video camera.

"Wow! How cool!" said an amazed Violet.

"My parents bought it for me. This is the Video Capture 2000. It is the latest multimedia device. Sweet high-quality picture and sound, an Optimizer to adjust the audio and video for your own viewing pleasure, and a very nice look too. The cool thing is, it is waterproof, and made with a indestructible metal that protects this baby from any harm."

"Cool!" Violet awed again.

"That reminds me Vi. My parents and I are going to rent a yacht and try this out. Wanna come, maybe swim a bit?"

"Well, I would love to Tony, but I don't have a bathing suit or swim wear with me for that matter."

"That doesn't matter. There is a shop right over there." he pointed to one store that sold anything and everything for a perfect summer day.

Violet and Tony went inside. She found a two piece, purple colored, swimsuit and some pink flip flops and sun glasses. Violet went to purchase her stuff. Fifteen minutes later, the two made their way to the harbor. After looking at a couple boats, the two teens came across one yacht Tony's parents were standing next to.

"Hello there Violet. Glad you could come with us." greeted Tony's mom.

Minutes later, the Rydingers and Violet boarded the boat and were on their way. While everyone else was on deck, enjoying the nice ocean view, Violet went below deck to change her clothes. Minutes later, she joined the family. Tony saw her and was immediately dazed by Violet and her body. Violet walked up to Tony and snapped her fingers in front of her face. Tony was now out of his trance.

"Tony, please. We are in front of your parents."

Tony apologized. The two stood next to each other, enjoying the beautiful sun, the clear blue sky, and the wonderful of the city. Violet beamed as she leaned her head against Tony's shoulder.

"Hey, lets go swimming" suggested Violet.

"Okay, I'll meet you. I have to change first."

While Tony made his way below deck, Violet took of her flip flops and dove head first into the deep ocean. Violet swam underwater for a couple seconds. She later resurfaced, gasping for air. She wiped the water from her face and saw Tony jumping in with her. Violet swam over to Tony, who brought his video camera with him.

For hours, Violet and Tony played, laughed, and had a good time in the water. Both took turns recording each other. Violet recorded Tony doing very stupid stuff. She tried her hardest not to laugh almost dropped the camera when Tony started to imitate a dolphin. After Violet finished, she gave the camera to Tony.

"Do something Violet." Tony requested.

Violet tried to do a handstand underwater, which was difficult because she had no hard surface underneath her. As a result, Violet dove underwater, and both of her feet popped out above the surface, then splashed back down. She finally surfaces. In short, she did one full slip underwater, right in front of the camera.

"Wow Violet, that was amazing."

Vi took a deep breath and dove underwater again. Tony joined her as the two filmed each other under the surface. After that, both took turns filming each other performing fancy jumps and dives of the boat.

"Tony, Violet! Come on up. Lunch is ready!" called Mrs. Rydinger.

Violet and Tony swam to the boat and got out of the water. Mrs. Rydinger handed both of them a brown towel. After drying themselves off, Mr. Rydinger emerged, carrying a plate of sandwiches and 4 glasses of lemonade. Violet and Tony grabbed a sandwich and a glass. After thanking Mr. Rydinger, both began to devour the delicious food.

"Had a nice swim?" asked Mrs. Rydinger. Both Vi and Tony nodded. "I'm glad." she replied.

When Violet was done, she decided to lay in the warm sun for a while. Tony came up to talk with her.

"Enjoying yourself Vi?" he asked.

Violet just smiled. "Yes thank you."

Tony placed down his video camera. "I am going to help my dad out with some stuff okay Vi? Can you watch my camera until I get back?"

"Sure thing. Can I play with it for a while?" she asked.

"Go on ahead." approved Tony as he made his way below deck.

Violet looked at the camera and picked it up. She looked through the eyepiece and got a monocular view of the city. She saw people going about their daily business. The then got a nice view of the Seaport. Then, Violet found a man, wearing a Super suit with a large S on the center of the suit.

"Syndrome. . . what is he doing there?" she wondered as she pressed the record button, and the red recording light flashed on.

Violet zoomed in on the Super. He was carrying something in his arms. It was an unconscious ten year old boy. Syndrome jumped up and flew off of the Seaport with the little boy in his arms.

"What does he think he's doing?" Violet thought to herself.

Next, and without warning, Syndrome dropped the boy into the ocean. Violet gasped as the boy regain his consciousness and struggled to stay afloat. Violet then zoomed the camera in on Syndrome.

He started making weird gestures out toward the ocean. He began by extending his arms in front of his body and slowly twisting his body and bringing the arms back. Syndrome repeats this movement two more times. Suddenly, the waves in the ocean started to grow bigger. As the massive waves approach closer and closer to the boy, who is now awake and struggling to stay afloat, Violet's eye widen. She finally figured everything out about Syndrome.


	22. Rescue and Revelation

**Rescue and Revelation**

Violet placed the camera down. She jumped up and dove into the ocean. She swam underwater toward the drowning kid. The waves were very forceful above the surface. Below, it wasn't as vigorous and Violet had an easier time swimming. Fifteen seconds later, Violet swam up to the surface. She resurfaces, taking a gasp of air and wiping the water and hair from her face. She swims over to the drowning boy.

Meanwhile, back on the boat;

"Hey Violet, I just came to ask. . ." Tony stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around but no sign of his girlfriend. ". . .where did you go?"

Tony finally saw his camera on the railing. He then moved his head and found Violet's towel on the deck. Tony looked out to see and to his horror, saw Violet swimming in the raging ocean.

"VIOLET!!!"

The waves bobbed Violet up and down as she swam toward the kid. A large wave came to her. Violet dove underwater. The wave tossed her under. She resurfaced again in front of the boy.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help you."

"I CAN'T SWIM! PLEASE SAVE ME!" cried the boy.

Suddenly, a very tall ten foot wave formed. Violet saw it, gasped and dove under with the boy. Both were tossed underwater as the force of the wave pushed the two under. Seconds later, the two surfaced the water, coughing water out of their mouths. Violet wiped her eyes. She looked over at the little boy.

The boy said nothing. His eyes was wide open in fear. Violet turned around and saw another gigantic wave head right toward them. Violet gasped, took a deep breath and dove back underwater right before the wave crashed down on them. It tossed and flipped Violet underwater in addition to pushing her deeper into the ocean. Thirty seconds later, Violet and the boy resurfaced. Violet took a gasp of air. After she wiped the hair out of her face, she looked at the boy. He was unconscious. Violet's eyes widened in fear as she tried to swim to Tony's yacht with both arms carrying the boy, and using her legs to kick.

"Violet! Grab on!" shouted a voice. It was Tony.

He threw a life preserver into the ocean. Violet grabbed on to it and placed the boy's body on the inflated ring. Tony tried to pull them in. Suddenly, something grabbed Violet's foot. It dragged her underwater.

Tony pulled the kid on to the yacht. He looked around. His eyes widened in fear.

"VIOLET!!!"

Violet emerged out of the water, coughing and splashing excessively.

"TONY! HELP ME! HELP. . ."

Once again, something pulled her under. Tony jumped in and swam underwater to save her. He was shocked to see a giant octopus was right in from of him. It had a tentacle wrapped around Violet's foot. Tony swam to rescue his girlfriend. He tried to loose the grip of the tentacle by pulling it. After many unsuccessful tugs, Tony opened his mouth and took on giant chomp into the octopus's tentacle. Violet was released and she and Tony darted to the surface. They resurfaced, gasping for air, and coughing water out of their lungs. The two swam as fast as they could to the yacht.

"If only I had my powers." Violet thought to herself.

Just as the two reached the boat, the octopus grabbed Violet's and Tony's leg. Both tried as hard as they could to grasp the side of the boat, but no avail. The eight tentacled creature pulled them underwater once again. This time, it used its other tentacles to wrap around Tony's and Violet's body and neck. The octopus began constrict its tentacles, choking and crushing the teens bodies in the process.

As Violet and Tony struggled painfully to break free, Syndrome appeared. He stared at the squid and started to telepathically communicate to the octopus. Seconds later, the creature released the teens and swam away. Violet and Tony emerged from the water's surface. Tired and out of breath, they swam towards the yacht. Mr and Mrs. Rydinger was shocked to see their son and his girlfriend dragged on to the boat by a Super.

"Get to shore now. This place isn't safe." commanded Syndrome.

Mr. Rydinger did not hesitate to stop. He accelerated the yacht to the harbor. Mr. Rydinger was going so fast, the camera that Tony placed down on fell off and into the ocean. Meanwhile, Syndrome and Tony's mother too busy nursing the shocked, soaked teenagers. Violet pointed out Tony's camera as it fell into the ocean.

"I got it!" said Syndrome as his rocket boots activated. He lifted off and dove underwater.

Mr. Rydinger arrived at the harbor minutes later. By that time, Violet and Tony were completely healed. Although a little shocked after the incident, they were able to stand up on their feet and walk. Mrs. Rydinger placed her arms on her son's shoulders.

"Honey, are you alright? Do you need to go to the nurse? Are you. . ."

"No mom. I'm fine." Tony assured.

Afterwards, Violet went to get her purse. Mr. Rydinger volunteered to take her home. All of the sudden, Syndrome appeared behind her. She jumped back in surprise.

"Why do you keep tormenting our family, even though we are out of commission?" she asked angrily.

He laughed. "I have a list of some things I can never get enough of." Syndrome rudely gazed at Violet's body in her bathing suit. "And you were just added to my list."

Violet looked disgusted. "You're a rude one. Please leave me alone. I had enough of you for one day."

Violet stormed her way past Syndrome. The Super laughed. Syndrome held up a camera. "I guess you wouldn't be wanting this would you?"

Violet turned back around and saw Syndrome was holding a video camera. "Give me that!" She demanded, snatching it out of his hand.

"Well, you're welcome." grumbled Syndrome.

Violet looked at the camera and saw that it wasn't working. She tried pushing random buttons to show any sign of activation. Finally, after pressing the record button several times off and on several times, she gave up. She placed the camera down, hanging her head in disappointment.

"Do you want me to fix that?" offered Syndrome.

"Fix? FIX? **FIX?!**" Violet glared, growing both in volume and in anger. "WHY WOULD I WANT HELP FROM A BIG FRAUD?!

Syndrome covered her mouth. Tony's dad came calling. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes of course. Violet here wants me to bring her home." Syndrome said.

"Okay. I just drive my family back home then." Mr. Rydinger responded.

As he drove off, Syndrome looked at Violet. "So, what was that again?"

Violet slapped his face. "I can't believe you. All this time, people believed you were a hero. People worshiped you, praised you. To make matters worse, they counted on you to save their lives." Violet paused. "You lied to them. You lied to **everyone** in Metroville. If it wasn't for you, my family and I would still be full-time Supers."

Syndrome grinned. "Keep going. Your accusations intrigue me."

"You don't have powers!" growled Violet. "You just extracted the DNA of the Supers of the Glory Days, cloned them, then strip their powers. That explains that big machine in that cave in Nomanisan. You took their powers and injected them into your body! How can you be so cruel? Taking the one thing that makes these good Supers proud of who they are, and what makes them so Super. . .and just using it on yourself? How can you be so cold? You were not, are not, and never will be a Super! One thing never changes about you Syndrome. You are just. . .one. . .big. . .**super**. . .FAKE!!!"

Syndrome's eyes broadened. "Are you finished?" he questioned. Violet nodded. A huge grin planted on his face. "Okay, I admit it. I did it. I started all of those accidents and events. I started the fires, paid people to rob, kidnap, and destroy just so I could be a hero. I even called the giant octopus to try to drown you. After you rescued the boy before I had the chance, I had to do something heroic."

Violet glared at her family's nemesis, her fist clenched. "You. . . you jerk! You just wait. I'm sure the NSA would love to hear about you and your "hero work."

"And exactly how are you going to do that?"

Violet gave him an odd look. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you wouldn't be giving them that camera because it's practically broken. And besides. Who are the people going to believe, their former hero, or **me**?" he snickered. Syndrome laughed incredibly hard while Violet just glared at him. "Well, I better be going now. I bet there are many more civilians, waiting to be saved."

Syndrome grinned at Violet one last time, than flew off. Violet was furious. She started punching the air, pouting, and jumping up and down to emit the anger in her body. She picked up the camera and was about to smash it. Suddenly, she froze. Her eyes were wide open as she looked at the camera. The record button. . .was on.


	23. Rejuvenate

**Rejuvenate**

Violet's hands trembled with the camera in her grasp. She had the proof that Syndrome is indeed a fake. This could put Syndrome out of the Super Hero business and bring her family back as the world's number one Supers. Violet knew she had to get this evidence straight to NSA Headquarters as soon as possible, but first, she needed to run one significant errand.

Violet first changed from her swim suit into her casual clothes. She then made her way past the harbor and into Downtown Metroville. She ran into a building and went into the ladies bathroom. Violet took out her cell phone from her purse. She pressed a couple buttons on her hone.

"You have selected the NSA Transport Teleporter. Please input coordinates of your current location and coordinates of your destination." her cell phone requested.

Violet did not hesitate to put in the coordinates to Nomanisan Island. A bright beam appeared from below her and engulfed her body. Violet was teleported back to Nomanisan Island. When she arrived, she dashed into the jungle. She was searching for that secret cave. For an hour or so, she explored the island. She decide to rest. Violet found a large boulder and sat against it. She panted as she tried to recollect where the cave was located at.

"Why can't Syndrome use a smaller island?" Violet complained.

All of the sudden, the large robot appeared. It was the same one that attacked Violet after she first found that large cave. She froze in fear as it gradually approached. To her surprised, it walked past the frightened teenager. Syndrome was flying right behind it.

"Just like the last time. This time, the new and improved Omnidroid can't be defeated!"

Syndrome continued to monologue as he and the Omnidroid made their way past Violet. As the two disappeared, Violet breathed a sigh of relief. She left the boulder and resumed her search. She almost fell into a gigantic footprint, left by the Omnidroid. She got up and was amazed at the size. It was as long as her room. Vi made her way the large footprint. She then scurried to where Syndrome and the Omnidroid was coming from. She was saw, in the distance, a large cave. Violet sprinted to it as fast as she could.

Violet made her way inside the cave. She looked around, trying to find any source of her extracted powers. Violet found a table with many papers on it. She examined the documents. These revealed all of Syndrome's designs for the new Omnidroid, blueprints on his Power Extractor, and a list of Supers and their powers. These were few of the many documents that were on the desk. Violet turned around and saw all of the Supers from the Glory Days, dormant in a capsule. After examining all of the Supers, she found a desk with test tubes, filled with different colored chemicals. She examined each test tube. Each had different colors, corresponding to different Supers. Violet finally found a test tube that was labeled "Invisigirl". The chemicals inside were violet colored. Violet took it in her hand. As she held it up, her hand began to tremble.

"Is it really worth it?" She asked to herself. "Throwing away my dream of a normal life, just to save the world?" Violet looked at the test tube, then at all of the encapsulated Supers. A compulsive look was put on her face. "Yes, it is!"

Violet drank the liquid without stop. It tasted so unpleasant. She almost wanted to spew it back out. When she gulped the last drop, a pleasant sensation rushed throughout her body. She closed her eyes as the liquid surged throughout all of Violet's body system. Minutes later, the feeling ended. Violet opened her eyes. She looked at her right hand.

"Okay. . . this is it. . . one, two, THREE!"

Violet tried to turn her hand invisible. The good news was, it disappeared right on the spot. Violet then tried to form a force field around herself. That too was also successful. Violet's eyes gleamed as she jumped for joy. She had her powers back. After many minutes of celebrating, she made her way out of the cave.

"Now that I got my powers back, where am I supposed to go now?" Vi asked herself.

She made her way through the jungles of Nomanisan as she contemplated on her next destination. Unfortunately, she fell into a gigantic footprint. Violet got to her feet and made her way out. She observed the huge footprint left by the Omnidroid.

"The Omnidroid!" Violet remembered. "Syndrome's going to unleash it on the city!"

Vi took out her cell phone and activated the NSA Transport Teleporter to teleport herself back to the city of Metroville. When she arrived, she saw the huge Omnidroid attacking the city. The army was called once again to stop it.

"Great, this means Syndrome hasn't joined the action yet." whispered Vi.

Violet saw the Omnidroid decimate tanks, airplanes, and any kind of force that tried to stop it. Missiles couldn't break through the strong armor. Bullets just ricocheted off. Battle planes were swat down like flies. Tanks were picked up and tossed around like little toys. People ran around everywhere, screaming at the top of their lungs. The Omnidroid picked up a tank and hurled, right over to Violet. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Violet dove to the ground just in time. The tank hurled above and away from her. Vi quickly got to her feet. She looked all round.

"Well, I have to stop this thing before Syndrome does. . ." Violet dashed into an alley way and took out her Super Suit from her purse. ". . .even if it means doing it alone."


	24. Fight with the Omnidroid

**Fight with the Omnidroid**

Violet quickly slipped on her Super Suit, then put on her gloves and boots. After she placed her mask on her face, Invisigirl rushed to the scene of the action. The moment she faced the gigantic robot, the Omnidroid shot a laser at her. The beam blasted her in the chest, sending her off her feet, rolling on the asphalt. Invisigirl got to her feet. Without warning, the Omnidroid landed right in front of her. The teen heroine screamed at the top of her lungs. The Omnidroid made a fist and swung it down at the young hero. Invisigirl quickly formed a force field, just before the robotic fist came smashing down on her. The Omnidroid continued to pound on the purple force field. The more hits the field took, the weaker Invisigirl got. She was sent to her knees as she tried to keep the field up. Finally, Invisigirl couldn't hold it any longer and dropped her force field. The Omnidroid took a big swing at the exposed Super. The blow sent her hurling into the air and through two buildings. She ended up crashing on the side of the building. A dazed Invisigirl slowly opened her eyes. She slowly and painfully got to her feet.

"I can't let him win." She said to herself as the Omnidroid approached. "I WON'T!!!"

Invisigirl immediately turned invisible. The confused Omnidroid looked around. All of the sudden, it's eyes turned into a different color. It focused it's vison on one certain point, then it fired a laser. The beam hit the inconspicuous heroine square in the chest. The impact knocked her off of her feet, and dragged her on to the street. She struggled to get to her hands and knees.

Syndrome appeared and went up to the fighting female. "You can't beat it Invisigirl. Your force fields and invisibility won't help you here."

Invisigirl gave a menacing glare to Syndorme. "I don't care. I won't allow you to act like a hero when the city is in danger." She got to her feet and began to limp over to the Omnidroid.

"If you need any help, just scream." laughed Syndrome.

Beaten, sore, fatigued, and hurt, Invisigirl slowly advanced to the Omnidroid. Once she got close enough, she formed a gigantic force field around the giant robot. Trapped inside, the Omnidroid started to beat on the force field it was trapped in. Invisigirl grew more weary as the Omnidroid ruthlessly beat on the force field. At last, Invisigirl released her force field, sending the robot crashing down onto the streets. It got to it's feet and delivered a right hook to Invisigirl, then followed it with a left hook. A colossal kick to the chin sent her flying into the air. She landed, face first, back on the asphalt. She uncomfortably got back to her feet. Unfortunately, a kick from the Omnidroid, to Invisigirl's midsection sent her to her knees, clenching her stomach. She writhed in pain as the Omnidroid lifted her up by her hair. A devastating punch to the face projected her through the city. She crashed into a tree nearby. The large trunk broke as her spine collided on to the tree. Invisigirl moaned in pain as Syndrome went up to her once again.

"It'll be all over soon if you just give up. I can save you from this." He offered.

Invisigirl just ignored him. As Syndrome slipped away, the Omnidroid returned. It picked up the tree trunk that she crashed into. Invisigirl formed a force field just in time to shield herself. Inauspiciously, one swing was all it took for the teenaged heroine to drop her field. The Omnidroid swung the large tree trunk like a baseball bat at Invisigirl. She was projected through the city as she rolled on the streets of Metroville. She ended up, slumping on the side of a building. Invisigirl was now whimpering, crying, and groaning in pain. The Omnidroid stomped right in front of her. The young Super's eyes widened in fear as the Omnidroid spun it's hand really fast like a drill. Syndrome called from the top of the building.

"I can save your life young lady. All you have to do is say it."

Invisigirl gazed at the Omnidroid. It looked like it was ready for the kill. Tears started to fill her eyes. It dripped from her eyes, down her face, and onto her mutilated Super Suit. She shut her eyes tight.

"HELP ME!!!"

Syndrome was about to fly into action. Unfortunately, a gigantic shoulder tackle from Mr. Incredible sent the Omnidroid to the ground before Syndrome could do anything at all. Once it fell hard onto the street, Frozone glided in and froze the enormous robot in a block of ice. Invisigirl looked up and was utterly in shock. Suddenly, Elastigirl picked her daughter up and carried her away. She was then placed down in an alley.

"M. . .m. . . mom?" inquired Invisigirl.

"Violet, stay here. I promise we'll be back for you." commanded Elastigirl as she ran back to the battle, leaving her damaged daughter alone.

"Do you think it can stay in that thing?" Speedster wondered as the team of Supers stared at the Omnidroid frozen in the ice block.

Suddenly, the ice started to crack. The block of ice burst as the robot was released. It shot lasers at all of the Supers. Speedster ran away, Elastigirl sprung to safety, Frozone ice-skated away, and Mr, Incredible rolled on to the sidewalk. Mr. Incredible picked up a taxi cab and threw it to the Omnidroid. The explosion fazed the robot, but it countered by throwing a large bus, filled with civilians at Mr. Incredible. He was prepared to catch it when Frozone created a large, thick, soft, sheet of snow for the bus to land safely on. Then without warning, the Omnidroid grabbed Frozone and threw him into a building.

Elastigirl and Speedster came on the offensive next. The young hero ran circles around the large robot. The Omnidroid tried to shoot lasers at him, but he was so fast. The robot didn't see Elastigirl spring to the huge robot's head. She whistled to the robot. The Omnidroid threw a punch to Elastigirl, but she leaped to safety just in time. Instead, the robot punched itself in the face, causing him to crash to the ground. Elastigirl and Speedster were later joined by Mr. Incredible and Frozone.

"Anyone remember how to destroy this thing?" Frozone asked.

Mr. Incredible's eyes broadened. He exclaimed, "We can't. It has got to destroy itself."

"Well, anyone got any ideas?" wondered Elastigirl.

"Okay Incredibles and Frozone. Here is what we are going to do. Offensive Attack: Rush & Crush!" commanded Mr. Incredible.

The Omnidroid continued to destroy cars, wreck buildings, and cause commotion to civilians. All of the sudden, Mr. Incredible delivered a large tackle to the Omnidroid. It stumbled backwards. Elastigirl then stretched her body between two lamp posts, making the robot fall over her. While it was dazed on the street, Frozone fired his freeze ray from his hands at the bottom part of the Omnidroid. This prevented it from getting up. Next, Speedster ran as fast as he could on top of the robot.

"Hey, hit me, if you can." The young Super teased.

The robot spun it's fist around so fast. When it stopped, the hand was now formed into a large spear. It lunged its spear hand at Speedster, but he ran out of the way just in time. To Speedster's surprise, not a dent was left upon impact. He tried the same tactic again. Speedster avoided another swift spear strike, but the blow didn't effect the Omnidroid at all. Soon, the ice on the bottom side of the robot began to break. Speedster ran off of the robot and rejoined the other adult Supers. Everyone was shocked to see that no damage was done to the exceptionally large robot.

"Dad, Rush & Crush isn't working!"

"What do we do?" asked Elastigirl. "Its armor must be made of something strong."

Mr. Incredible thought and thought. The robot began to gradually advance to the Supers. Mr. Incredible finally had an idea. But before he could explain it, the Omnidroid started throwing cars, trucks, and buses at the Supers.

"EVERYONE SCATTER!!!" screamed Mr. Incredible.

Everyone retreated behind a large building as vehicles rained down in the city. There were many crashes and explosions. The Supers then discussed the plan to stop the metallic menace.

Speedster ran from the protection of the building. "Hey, I'm right here you stupid robot! Come and shoot me!"

The Omnidroid found the young hero and started shooting lasers at him. Speedster giggled and dodged every oncoming laser with great agility. He would run up close, then far, right, to left, making extremely unpredictable moves. The lasers never had a chance.

All this was a distraction. While the Omnidroid fired laser after laser at Speedster, Elastigirl slowly wrapped her body around the legs of the robot. She then constrict the legs together, causing the robot to fall once again. Frozone froze the bottom part of the Omnidroid so it can't escape. Mr. Incredible then ripped the head of the robot apart from its body. That exposed an open target, the central core. Frozone fired his freeze ray inside of th Omnidroid. That shut down the entire robot. But Mr. Incredible wasn't done yet. Just to be on the safe side, he went in, ripped the main circuit of the robot out, and crushed it with his bare hands.

"Well, that worked." laughed Speedster.

Elastigirl beamed. "We did it! Great job everyone."

An inaudible noise was later heard. It got louder and louder with each passing second. Each of the Supers turned their heads and saw people applauding them mor people crowded around the team of heroes.

"Wow, haven't felt this proud in a long time." smiled Frozone.

"Yeah." Mr. Incredible agreed. He beamed at his wife and son. "Neither have we."

Meanwhile, Syndrome was watching the battle from the top of a building. He stared, dumbfounded, at the Supers. A angry look came upon his face as Syndrome flew down to the Supers.

"Have you forgotten that you can't perform Super Hero Work because your jobs have been terminated?" asked Syndrome.

Mr. Incredible stepped in front of his family. "Really now? Then tell us. Where were you when our daughter was getting beat up by that robot?"

People gasped. Syndrome could feel a sense of unease in his body. Elastigirl was next.

"Tell us why you never showed up when we were fighting?"

People began to murmur to each other. Finally, it was Speedster's turn. "And why is **your** robot wrecking havoc on our city?"

Syndrome's eyes looked right and left. His pupils then settled on the Supers. "So you really want to know do you?" He asked.

An evil grin was placed on his face. His eyes started to change color. At the same time, clouds began to form in the sky. the amorphous clouds began to unite until the sky was covered in dark grey clouds. The sound of thunder could be heard. The civilians and Supers looked up into the sky and saw lighting.

"Syndrome, what are you doing?" asked Elastigirl.

He didn't answer. All of the sudden, an incredibly large lighting bolt struck down on the crowd of people and on the Supers. The lighting was so bright, even at the edge of the city. When it faded, the clouds began to part, revealing a blue sky and a warm sunshine. Syndrome let out a huge guffaw as he eyed the crowd of unconscious people. The Super made his way through the motionless people and to the unconscious Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Speedster, and Frozone. He zapped the Supers with his zero-point-energy beam and levitated them up into the air. Syndrome laughed as he flew from the city of Metroville, with the Supers as his captives.


	25. Under Pressure

**Under Pressure**

Moments after Syndrome flew away, Invisigirl woke up. She slowly sat up. She tried to recollect everything that occurred. Invisigirl could remember her unfortunate confrontation with the new-and-improved Omnidroid, and that she was saved by. . .

"OH MY GOODNESS!" She gasped in surprise.

She dashed out of the alley where she rested. Looking around, Invisigirl was surprised to see an incredibly large amount of unconscious civilians on the street. Ambulances were everywhere and many paramedics were tending the people. Invisigirl went up to a civilian.

"Hey, wake up." said she, nudging him.

"I. . . Invisigirl?" He wondered as he started to regain consciousness.

"It's okay. We'll get you to a hospital soon." assured the teenaged heroine. "Tell me, what happened here?"

"I don't remember." the man said. "The last thing I can recall is the Incredibles fighting a big robot. Then I saw Syndrome flying in. The last thing I can recall was this bright light. And that is all I remember."

Invisigirl left the man alone while paramedics took him into an ambulance. She then wandered through the city. Invisigirl looked right, then turned her head to the left. Police were interrogating with probable witnesses. Fire trucks and ambulances were speeding to the hospital and back. She made her way through the city, scared and apprehensive. Invisigirl started to call for her family.

"Mom! Dad! Little twerp! Where are you?"

No answer. Her calls echoed throughout the city. She started to worry about them. Invisigirl ran to where she hid her purse. Once she found it, she immediately took out her cell phone. She tried calling home. Unfortunately, no one picked it up. Invisigirl then tried to call her mom. After that attempt failed, she tried calling her dad. Invisigirl just gave up after that.

All of the sudden, a robotic blue bird flew up to the teen heroine. She eyed it carefully until it flew in front of her face. Invisigirl saw it had a brown package in its mouth. Invisigirl took the brown parcel and saw it said _"To Invisigirl. Don't open until 9:00 P.M."_ on the front.

"Okay, this is strange." thought Invisigirl as the robot bird flew away.

After she changed back into her normal clothes, Violet decided to stop by Edna Mode's house. Edna Mode, also called E, was the Super Suit designer for all the Supers and is highly recommended. She was very fond of the Parr family and loved visits from them.

"May I have your name please?" asked a security guard. He was displayed on a monitor outside Edna's estate.

"Violet Parr." she answered.

"Madam, some girl named Violet Parr is here to see. . ."

"What? Violet Parr? Let her in dahling!" said an excited voice of an old lady.

The laser gate to E's house opened and Violet made her way up the long, winding driveway to her house. The doors opened and a tiny woman greeted her.

"Violet dahling, such a pleasure to see you again!" Edna proclaimed happily. "Please come in. The sun is setting and it will be getting cold dear."

Violet went inside. Once the front doors have been closed, she started a conversation. "So E, how have you been doing lately?"

"Oh just fine dahling. Just fine yet dull. Not much work for me because many Supers are having their jobs terminated by that ugly looking, freak who just had an accident at the barbershop."

"Syndrome." Violet whispered.

"Yes, whatever his name was." E said boisterously. "I can't believe it! Did you see what he was wearing dahling? You call that a Super Suit? I call that Super Garbage! Just look at the color! Black and white looks so evil. Supers aren't supposed to look fabulous and heroic! Not an angry villain, seeking revenge. I mean. . ."

"E?" said Violet. Edna did not hear her. She just continued blabbering.

"And look at the cape dahling. Doesn't anyone ever listen to Edna Mode? Capes are just an fashion disaster waiting to happen! And. . ."

"E?" Vi called a little louder.

"My God that reminds me. The material that he used is so last decade. I mean, who still uses. . ."

"E!!!" shouted an impatient Vi.

"What dahling what?" E enquired.

"My parents and Dash have gone somewhere and I don't know when they'll be back. So I'm wondering, can I stay here for a little bit?" asked the teen.

"Dahling, you can stay here as long as you want. I'm glad that you stopped by. It has been a while you know."

Violet beamed. "Thank you E. I might need to spend the night here. Oh that reminds me."

Violet gave Edna her thrashed up Super Suit to E. "My God Violet. What happened to you?"

"Nothing really. I just need you to fix it up."

"Are you sure dahling? You don't want me to replace the fabric?" E offered.

Violet shook her head. Edna smiled and left to her work lab.

While E was mending Violet's Super Suit, the teenaged girl decided to grab a bite to eat. She went into E's kitchen and checked in the refrigerator. She found some left over steamed shrimp and decided to have some. Violet placed her food in the microwave and warmed it up for one minute. One minute passed, and Violet reached in and pulled her food out of the microwave and onto the table. The shrimp tasted so succulent. Violet had never tasted seafood so good. After she finished, she placed the dishes by E's automatic dishwasher and left.

Violet just sat and waited in Edna's living room for the next couple of hours. She sat staring at the brown package that she received earlier. Violet pondered what was inside as nine o'clock slowly approached. Finally, it was time. Violet opened the package and found an LCD screen. It was blank, but later, an image was projected on it. Violet was taken aback to see Syndrome on the screen.

"Ah, hello there Invisigirl." He said.

"Syndrome." She whispered.

"How are you doing? Alright? Safe? Unharmed? Well, that's good. I'm going to get straight to the point. You have something that I wish to have Invisigirl."

"What? What is he talking about?" wondered Violet.

"That video camera of yours." Syndrome reminded. Violet's eyes widened in fear. "I believe that it has some. . . confidential material that must not be shown in public. Now listen to me Invisigirl you are going to get that camera and tape and bring it to me. I wish to keep my secret between you and me you see. But I wouldn't think of not doing it. Because if you do refuse Invisigirl. . ."

Syndrome moved out of the way and Violet was shocked to see Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Speedster, and Frozone, stuck on a large boulder, courtesy of a gigantic sticky-ball.

"Oh, and if that isn't enough, I picked myself a little one." Syndrome laughed.

Violet was about to break into tears, because she saw her baby brother Jack-Jack in Syndrome's hand. As the baby cried, the family struggled to break free from the sticky-ball pining them against the large boulder.

"You monster!" Elastigirl glared.

"Once I break out of this, I'll kill you Syndrome!" threatened Speedster.

Syndrome smiled. "You have until noon tomorrow. The choice is yours Invisigirl. Give up one little video tape, or give up your family."

And with that, the LCD screen went blank. Violet started to sob excessively. Tears flowed from her eyes. Never in her whole life has she felt so nervous, so scared, so pressured. She wanted everything to be normal.

"All I wanted was to be normal. So I wouldn't have to deal with this." bawled poor Violet.

The sound of her weeping was the only sound in Edna's room for ten minutes. Finally, Violet wiped away her tears and head out of the living room. She made her way into E's great common room. She sat herself on one of the couches. Violet looked out the window and saw a full moon in the night sky. She wanted to let all of the tears out again. Violet looked up at the moon once again, and a flashback came to her mind.

(Start flashback)

Under a bright full moon was the dark island of Nomanisan. Elastigirl, Violet, and Dash were safe in a cave. Before Elastigirl departed to find her husband she gave her kids one last hug.

"Stay hidden. Keep each other safe. I'll be back by morning." She assured her kids.

She stood up and ran out of the cave. Violet, who had her hair veiling her face, chased right after her.

"Mom!" Vi called. Elastigirl stopped and turned toward her daughter. "Mom, what happened on the plane. I'm. . . I'm sorry." stammered the teenaged, insecure girl. "I wanted to. . . I mean when you asked me to. . . I'm sorry."

Elastigirl placed a finger on her daughter's lips. "It isn't your fault. It wasn't fair for me to suddenly ask so much of you." She consoled. Violet continued to look down at the ground in shame and insecurity. Elastigirl brought her face up so that both mother's and daughter's eyes a fixed right at each other. "But things are different now. And doubt is a luxury we can't afford anymore sweetie. You have more power than you realize. Don't think. And don't worry. If the time comes, you'll know what to do." Elastigirl brushes Violet's hair behind her ear. She finishes with one last powerful quote. "It's in your blood."

As Elastigirl leaves to search for Mr. Incredible, Violet watches her mother disappear into the jungle. Violet begins to cry as apprehension flowed throughout her body. She looks down at her mask, gripping it with both hands. Vi looks back up, but instead finds an empty jungle, with no sign of her mother anywhere. She puts on a determined look as she places her mask on her face and gazes heroically up into the night sky.

(End flashback)

As Violet gazed at the moon, the same flashback played in her mind over and over again. Violet wiped away her tears and placed on that same purposeful look she had back on Nomanisan Island. In her mind, she gathered up all of her thoughts and emotions and mentally prepared herself for what was to come.

"There you are dahling." came a sudden voice from behind Vi. It was E. In her hand was Violet's newly mended Super Suit.

"Gee, thank you E."

"Oh, dahling. I love my work. Fabricating, repairing, inventing, mending, it's all part of the puzzle that make you dear."

Violet was confused. "Excuse me? I didn't get that."

Edna laughed. "Dahling, your Super Suit is what you are. It tells what kind of person are you. From what you put me through Violet dahling, your suit showed me what kind of a heroine you are. You take on all kinds of challenges, no matter how hard they are or how reluctant you are to face them. But no matter what happens, whether it's hard or easy for you, whether you get hurt a little or get beaten, you always pull through in the end."

Violet nodded. After thanking E, she headed off to the guest room to sleep. Two things couldn't escape from her mind. First was E comparing herself to her Super Suit. The second was what was she going to do with the video camera Syndrome wanted. After an hour of tossing, turning, and thinking, Violet finally fell asleep.

She woke up at six o'clock the next morning. She got out of bed and went into E's room. She woke the sleeping old lady up. Edna slowly opened her eyes.

"Dahling, it's early. What do you want?" She groggily asked.

"Sorry to wake you up this early E." apologized Violet. "But I am wondering. Do you have a way that lead to the NSA Headquarters?"

"Down the hall, third door on the right. No code necessary. Accessible to anyone that is a Super."

Violet left the room and found the door. H hand scanner popped out. She placed her hand on it. After her identification was verified, the door opened up, revealing a long, winding slide down to the NSA HQ. Violet arrived minutes later. She walked up to the front desk.

"Good morning Invisigirl." greeted the desk clerk. "You're here quite early."

Violet smiled. "I know. Listen, do you still have that video camera I gave to you yesterday?"

The desk clerk nodded. "Yes I do. Rick hasn't returned yet."

She handed Violet the camera. Her hands trembled as she held it in her hands. She was still debating and pondering on what she should do. Finally, after five long minutes, she took the camera and left the NSA HQ.


	26. The Concluding Combat

**The Concluding Combat**

Invisigirl walked through the jungles of Nomanisan Island with her newly mended suit on. She searched for her family. It was almost 12:00. Finally, the teenaged heroine found Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Speedster, Frozone, and Jack-Jack pasted onto a large boulder by a sticky ball. Excited and overjoyed, she ran towards them.

"Mom, dad, Dash, Lucius, Jack-Jack!" she called.

"Violet!" cried everyone in unison.

"Ah Violet." said a voice.

The teenaged girl stopped in her tracks and saw Syndrome in the sky. He descended and landed right in front of her. Invisigirl stood her ground with an angry glare on her face.

"So Violet, what is it going to be?"

She looked at the camera, then at her family, then at Syndrome. Elastigirl called out to her. "Don't do it Vi! Don't do it!"

Invisigirl looked her family. Then, she threw the camera down on the ground as hard as she could. It instantly broke on impact. To add even more damage, she constantly stepped on the broken camera until she knew for sure it was broken beyond repair. Invisigirl then glared at Syndrome.

"Okay, it's destroyed. Can I have them back now?"

Syndrome gazed down at the camera. Next, his eyes met Invisigirl. "You sure you did what I asked you to do?" he asked, advancing slowly toward Invisigirl. "You look like you are hiding something."

Invisigirl slowly backed away. Apprehension flowed in her body. "What are you talking about? I did as you said."

All of the sudden, Syndrome grabbed her Super Suit and lifted her into the air. His eyes gave a petrifying glare. Invisigirl dangled helplessly and in fear.

"Where is the tape?" Syndrome inquired.

Invisigirl said nothing. She looked down at the ground. Syndrome violently slammed her on a tree, but kept a firm grasp on her Super Suit. Invisigirl felt a jolt of pain rush through her spine.

"Don't lie to me. I can read your mind. Now I want you to tell me. WHERE IS THE VIDEO TAPE?!?!?!"

I don't have it." whispered Invisigirl.

"Say that again. Out loud so that everyone can hear you." commanded Syndrome.

Invisigirl looked at him. "I don't have it!"

Syndrome threw the teenaged heroine. She violently slammed on to a boulder front first. Syndrome slowly advanced toward Invisigirl. She struggled to get to her hands and knees.

"You know, all you had to do was bring both the tape and the camera. It was so simple that you could've easily rescued your loved ones. But now you had to be defiant and make things even more difficult, I am going to make your death **ten times more painful.**"

Syndrome pulled his hand back. Invisigirl formed a force field just in time before Syndrome connected a punch to her. She then became invisible. She quickly got onto her feet and punched Syndrome in the face. Invisigirl followed it with a kick to the stomach, then an uppercut to the chin. All of these hits only stunned the Super Villain. Just before Invisigirl could connect another kick, Syndrome grabbed her foot and threw her to the ground.

"That tickled." Syndrome laughed. Invisigirl quickly got to her feet. "No matter what happens Invisigirl, you can't hurt me."

Angrily, Invisigirl ran to him. She unleashed a series of punches and kicks to Syndrome. Unfortunately, he avoided every strike. Syndrome grabbed Invisigirl's foot before it connected to his face. He then shoved the Super lightly to the ground. Invisigirl got to her feet again.

"Stop toying with me!" demanded the heroine.

Syndrome grinned. "If you insist."

Invisigirl ran to him again, only to have Syndrome's fist plowed into her face. She recoiled slightly. She ran right back at him again. She threw punch after punch. Syndrome evaded each strike easily. Invisigirl jumped into the air and thrust a kick to him. Syndrome snatched her leg and threw her violently to the ground. Invisigirl got up slowly because of the pain surging through her body.

"VIOLET!!!" called Elastigirl.

She tried to break free from the sticky ball holding her down. Mr. Incredible, Speedster and Frozone tried to do the same. And poor baby Jack-Jack just knowing he was powerless to help either his sister or his family. Unfortunately, their efforts could not free them.

Invisigirl finally got to her feet. But a solid jab to the face knocked her off of her feet, driving her back. Invisigirl slowly got to her hands and knees. She nursed her sore face as Syndrome slowly approached to her. Invisigirl saw him advancing and quickly got to her feet. Syndrome then kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over, clutching her midsection. Syndrome followed with a punch to the face, then a palm strike to the gut. Invisigirl was sent to her knees, writhing in pain, clenching her aching stomach. Syndrome grabbed her by the hair and lifted her off the ground. He then connected a crushing uppercut to the chin. The strike sent her hurling across the area, and slamming into a tree. Syndrome ran to the dazed Invisigirl. He lifted her of the ground and slammed her front-first onto the same tree. After he dropped her to the earth, Syndrome grabbed her by her hair. He tossed Invisigirl up into the air. Just as her feet were about two feet from the ground, Syndrome delivered a devastating punch to the face. The blow made Invisigirl recoil and stumble backwards. Syndrome then swept her to the ground. The teenaged heroine landed on her back. Syndrome then lifted his foot up and viciously stomped Invisigirl in the stomach. Invisigirl rolled on the floor, groaning in pain, grasping her midsection.

"Had enough?" asked Syndrome.

Invisigirl painfully and tardily got to her feet. She was still clenching her stomach from the last attack. She then got into a fighting stance. Invisigirl glared at Syndrome, shaking her head.

"I won't give up, not until you have been defeated."

Syndrome gave a menacing stare. He started to charge at her. Invisigirl formed a force field around her just in time before Syndrome could attack. Each punch he delivered bounced off the force field. Consequently, Invisigirl would grow weaker with each hit her force field took. Finally, Invisigirl let her force field down. Syndrome kicked her hard in the chest, sending her crashing into a tree. Syndrome advanced toward the heroine, who was slumping against the tree she slammed into. Syndrome grabbed her long dark black hair and lifted her to her feet. Invisigirl slowly opened her eyes.

"Say cheese." Syndrome grinned.

Invisigirl's eyes widened in horror as Syndrome unleashed his attack. He started with a brutal right hook, which was followed by a left hook. He then gave a devastating uppercut to the chin. Syndrome then delivered an impacting right cross to the young hero. The punch plowed into her face. Invisigirl recoiled in pain as she dizzily stumbled backwards. Syndrome concluded with one colossal punch to the stomach. Invisigirl was sent to the ground. She clenched her aching midsection while writhing in pain.

"VIOLET NO!!!" cried Elastigirl, who was now breaking out into tears.

Syndrome glanced at the family, who watched in horror the beating the young heroine had to take. He then fixed his eyes on Invisigirl. Syndrome's eyes started to glow. He then discharged a red laser beam from his eyes. The laser blast was a huge one. It knocked Invisigirl off of her feet and plastered her onto a boulder. Syndrome didn't stop there. After that one big laser blast, he then fired a barrage of lasers from his eyes at the defenseless Invisigirl. He does this for about a minute. After that, he discharged one gigantic laser blast from his eyes. Invisigirl took it at full blast.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE YOU BULLY!!!" Speedster commanded angrily.

Mr. Incredible tried with all of his might to break free. Still the sticky ball kept him confined to the boulder. Elastigirl was now weeping with little Jack-Jack. Frozone also tried to escape but it was no use.

Invisigirl, after the onslaught of attacks, was now a mess. Her hair had been tangled for being grabbed and pulled a lot. Both of her eyes were black. Her cheeks were swollen, and all, if not most, of her teeth knocked out. Her back is bruised. Her stomach ached to no end because of all of the powerful shots she took to her midsection. Unfortunately, that was only the damage of her body. Her Super Suit was totally mutilated. There were scrapes and tears every where. Her mask has been ripped clean off of her face. One glove was ripped at the bottom. The other had the top part of the glove torn completely. Both of her boots have been destroyed, leaving her bootless and barefooted. She couldn't move without pain surging through her body. She still got to her hands and knees.

"Pathetic." spat out Syndrome. "Such a pity."

Syndrome fiercely punted a kick into the stomach of Invisigirl. She rolled onto her back, clutching her stomach once again. Syndrome then fired a zero-point-energy beam at her. He violently slammed her back and front side of her body against the trees of the jungle. The impact was so devastating, the trees would break and fall to the ground. After that, Syndrome hurled her up into the air. She was projected so high and was sent to a different vicinity of Nomanisan.

Elastigirl cried and begged. "Please, leave her alone. Don't hurt her anymore."

Syndrome turned to her and gave an evil grin. "I'll just kill her in front of you. Until then, if your daughter wants this to stop, she must beg for me to stop."

Invisigirl fell from the sky. She plunged into the ocean. She sank deeper and deeper, with oxygen depleting every passing second. She tried to swim to the surface, even pain rushed through her body every time she moved. Finally, she surfaced from the water. She gasped for air, wiping the water from her face. She tried to stay afloat in the ocean. She looked up and saw a humongous tidal wave. It was about to crash onto her. Invisigirl took a deep breath and submerged. The wave tossed and turned her underwater. She flipped around several times as the wave rolled in the ocean. One minute later, Invisigirl resurfaced, gasping for air, coughing the water out of her mouth. She tried to swim to shore. Because of the pain, she swam slowly towards Nomanisan Island. Unfortunately, more and more tidal waves collapsed on to her. Invisigirl repeated the same process of submerging, flipping, tossing, turning, resurfacing, gasping, and coughing. She does this for three consecutive waves. Finally, the last wave rolled onto the beach of Nomanisan. She crawled onto the sand. Invisigirl laid on the beach, panting heavily. She was exhausted and decided to rest.

Meanwhile, Syndrome looked all around the beach and across the ocean. He was the one that sent the tidal waves. He was searching for Invisigirl.

"Hmmm, she must've drowned." He said with a sigh. The sigh later became a snicker. "Oh well, I had some fun with her."

Syndrome flew back into the jungle. Two minutes later, Invisigirl woke up. She looked all around. She noticed that she was still on the beach. Invisigirl tried to get to her feet, but fell back onto the sand, cringing in pain. Seconds later, the pain eased. Invisigirl tried to get up one more time. She slowly got to her hands and knees. After that, she tardily pushed herself onto her feet. Finally, she was able to limp back into the jungle.

"I can't give up." thought Invisigirl. "No matter what, I just can't die."

"I have good news for you. Violet Parr, a.k.a: Invisigirl, is now dead."

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" cried Elastigirl, bawling even harder than before. Jack-Jack also joined her. Speedster couldn't help but cry as well. Mr. Incredible looked down at the ground in sadness. Frozone was completely shocked.

"You. . .you. . . YOU MONSTER! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS, I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

"Oh come on Mr. Incredible. Be a man and take it. I mean, what kind of Heroes break after one casualty? I mean people die. Live with it. And also. . ."

Suddenly, a purple force field formed around Syndrome. Everyone gasped in surprise. Then out of nowhere, Invisigirl materialized, running toward the encapsulated Syndrome. She jumped and kicked the force field orb, sending it rolling deep into the jungle. Invisigirl fell to the floor, panting in pain.

"Violet! You're alive!" proclaimed Elastigirl.

"Violet, get out of here now!" Mr. Incredible ordered. "Get out of here before. . ."

Too late. Syndrome zapped Invisigirl with his immobi-ray. He lifted her into the air.

"I can't believe it! Once again, I am caught off guard because of me monologueing." snickered Syndrome.

Syndrome forcefully slammed Invisigirl's body onto the ground. The teenaged heroine wailed in pain. Everyone else watched helplessly at another beating.

"SYNDROME! STOP PLEASE!!!" pleaded Elastigirl.

Syndrome ignored her cries. He grabbed Invisigirl by the hair and lifted her to her feet. After that, he gave a vicious knee to the gut. Invisigirl was sent back to the floor, clutching her stomach. Syndrome grabbed her hair again and lifted her off of the ground. He connected three crushing punches to her stomach. The strikes made her stomach affliction worsen. Syndrome dropped her to the earth again. Invisigirl writhed in pain, holding her midsection. Syndrome grabbed her by the neck. He started to choke the life out of her. Invisigirl gaged and coughed as she struggled for one breath of air. He continues to strangle the young girl.

"Syndrome, please stop!" implored Elastigirl with tears in her eyes.

"You want me to stop?" asked Syndrome.

He released Invisigirl's neck. She fell to the ground. She started to couch excessively on her hands and knees. Syndrome grabbed her by the head and lifted her up into the air. He squeezed as hard as he could, cushing her poor skull. Invisigirl screamed in pain as she dangled helplessly.

"Hey you idiot! My mom said to stop!" screamed Speedster.

Syndrome grinned at the young boy. He then slammed her head vigorously onto the earth. The impact creates a huge hole in the ground in addition to aggravating her head injury. He the stomped hard on her back. She cried as she flips over. Syndrome then stomped on her face and her stomach. Syndrome then zapped her with her zero-point-energy beam. He slammed her onto a boulder, causing it to crack on impact. Then he slammed her into a tree. Syndrome then connected a kick to the face, sending her off her feet. Syndrome then zapped her again and hurled her up into the air. Gravity got a hold of her as she plummeted back to the earth. Before she crashed to the ground, Syndrome punted her in the gut in mid air. The kick sent her up into the air again. She fell back to the ground again, but Syndrome kicked her in the stomach once again, juggling her in the air. Finally, Invisigirl landed on the ground. She clenched her stomach as she rolled on the ground in pain.

"Syndrome. . . stop. . . please." Invisigirl said. Her pleas were very inaudible.

Syndrome grabbed her hair and lifted her on her feet. "Thank you for asking so politely."

He gave a very powerful punch to the face. He then followed with a herculean kick to the stomach. Those two blows sent Invisigirl to the ground. She laid on the earth, panting in pain. She could not move a single muscle. Her face was beaten to the limit. Her stomach felt like Mr. Incredible giving one thousand blows to it. Syndrome approached to the downed Invisigirl. His eyes began to glow.

"Say good bye Invisigirl!"

Invisigirl closed her eyes, ready to embrace death. Everyone else yelled in horror.

"VIOLET! NO!" They all cried.

Mr. Incredible tried harder than ever to break from the sticky ball. Elastigirl wept as she knew she was helpless. She tried everything but her energy to escape had suddenly drained on her. Speedster cried harder than ever before. He didn't want to loose his one and only sister. Frozone also tried his hardest to free himself.

Jack-Jack was bawling. He reached his tiny arms out to his big sister. Tears ran down his eyes. Tears of sadness turned into tears of rage and anger. Jack-Jack glared at Syndrome. Suddenly, with out warning, the baby fired two blue beams from his eyes. It nailed Syndrome right in the chest. Syndrome hollered in pain. Jack-Jack tried to keep the laser vision going, but after he blinked, the projectile seized. Syndrome clutched his chest as he gave a menacing stare at the infant. He started to walk towards him. Jack-Jack cried as he drew closer.

While all of this happened, Syndrome failed to see Invisigirl slowly but painfully get to her feet. Once she did, Invisigirl became invisible. This caught the attention of Syndrome however. But before he knew it, she formed a force field ball, enclosing Syndrome inside. Invisigirl reappeared and kicked the force field ball, sending it rolling deep into the jungle. She collapsed to the ground after that, panting, moaning, and whimpering in pain.

Jack-Jack gazed his eyes at the sticky ball. Once again, the blue laser discharged from his pupils. The laser melted the sticky ball away, freeing the Supers. Once they all dropped to the earth, they all rushed to the injured Invisigirl.

"Honey, Dash, take Violet and Jack-Jack to safety." Mr. Incredible commanded.

Elastigirl nodded, taking her daughter in her arms. Speedster picked up his baby brother and ran with her. Both Supers ran for about two minutes into the jungle. After that, they found a good shelter for Invisigirl and Jack-Jack.

"Mom, I'm gonna help dad an Lucius out."

Speedster ran back to the battle. Meanwhile, Elastigirl was trying her hardest, but the tears would find a way to fall from her eyes. Jack-Jack crawled up to his sister and placed his head on her.

"Oh Violet. How could he do this to you? How could he be so cruel?" wailed Elastigirl.

A tear fell from her face. It landed on Invisigirl's face. She slowly started to wake.

"M. . .mom?" She whispered.

"VIOLET!!!" Elastigirl wrapped her arms around her, locking her in a tight embrace.

Invisigirl felt a sensation of love flowing through her body. "Mom. . ." was all that she was able to say.

"Oh Violet, how could he do this to you? Why did you have to go though all of that suffering, just for us?"

"I'm. . . I'm. . . mom I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Oh honey, it isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. You have tried harder than I have ever seen. You also went through more than I could ever imagine. That was really strong of you Vi."

Invisigirl smiled. "Thanks mom. . ."

Mr. Incredible, Frozone, and Speedster all angrily advanced toward Syndrome. He slowly retreated.

"Syndrome, I said when I got out, I was going to kill you." said Mr. Incredible cracking his knuckles. "And that is exactly what we are going to do!"

Mr. Incredible charged at Syndrome, unleashing punch after punch. Syndrome easily dodged them all. He could not avoid being swept off his feet, thanks to Speedster. Frozone then froze Syndrome's body onto the ground. As the three Heroes advanced, Syndrome's body started to ignite. His body became engulfed in flames as he melted the ice. Syndrome levitated into the air. Frozone fired his freeze ray to extinguish the flames. Syndrome flew around to avoid the blasts of cold. Mr. Incredible picked up a tree and hurled it to him. Syndrome fired a fire blast a the large tree, making it disintegrate before it could hit him. He then fired an outpour of fireballs in all directions. The three male heroes ducked for cover. Speedster got to his feet quickly and threw sand into Syndorme's eyes, blinding him. Frozone then fired his freeze blast at him again. It hit the villain right in the chest, extinguishing the flames. Syndrome fell back to the ground. Mr. Incredible slowly walked towards him. Unfortunately, when he got close, Syndrome zapped him with his immobil-ray. He slammed the muscular Mr. Incredible into the other two Supers.

"You are going to regret doing that." Syndrome said through his gritted teeth.

Syndrome walked to them. All of the sudden, Elastigirl grabbed his legs, hoisted him up into the air, and forcefully slammed him hard on the ground. Syndrome got up but an extended kick connected to his chest. Elastigirl leapt over him and landed next to the other heroes.

"Hey, what did I miss?" she inquired.

"Nothing much. We are just having a hard time defeating this dude." replied Frozone.

Syndrome got to his feet as the Supers all assumed a fighting stance. Syndrome realized he was outnumbered and got a little tense. Speedster came on the attack first. He ran circles around Syndrome. This created a cloud of dust, which blinded the villain once again. Syndrome saw a blur of the speeding hero and tried to strike at him. Unfortunately, he missed every time.

Mr. Incredible came to attack next. He left into the dust cloud and tackled Syndrome to the ground. Both Supers rolled on the ground, trying to pin each other. Mr. Incredible successfully pinned his nemesis on the earth. Syndrome grinned at him and kicked the brawny Super off of him. Mr. Incredible was sent slamming into a boulder.

Frozone tried to attack next. He formed an ice spike and discharged it at Syndrome. He managed to leap away. He landed softly on the ground. Frozone then fired his freeze ray at Syndrome in an attempt to immobilize him. Syndrome fired a blast of fire back at Frozone. Both blasts collided as both Super used all their energy to push the blast toward each other. Syndrome gave his blast a little extra push, and the fire blast sent Frozone off of his feet.

Elastigirl then came to attack. She unleashed punches and kicks at Syndrome. Syndrome blocked each strike. Elastigirl then leapt backwards, did a back flip in mid air, and landed on her two feet. From her distance, she thrust an elastic kick to Syndrome's face. She then delivered a double punch to the sternum. She then grabbed Syndrome's two ankles and hoisted him up into the air. She finished with a powerful slam to the ground.

Speedster than jumped on top of Syndrome and unleashed a nonstop barrage to the face. Each hit was as rapid and devastating than the last one. Syndrome suddenly grabbed Speedster's arm. The young hero gasped as a threatening glare was upon Syndrome's face. The villain started to crush Speedster's hand. Hearing the bones crack, the ten-year-old Super hollered in pain.

"Now I am really angry!"

Syndrome horrifically slammed Speedster hard into the earth. Then, he threw him violently onto a boulder. The boulder cracked on impact. Frozone then skated over to Syndrome. Syndrome grinned and fired a fire dragon from his hands. The fire dragon wrapped its body around the Hero. Frozone yelped as the dragon not only burned him, but drained his energy as well. Afterwards, the fire dragon disappeared. Frozone panted on the floor in pain.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted Mr. Incredible.

Syndrome snickered as he zapped him with his zero-point-energy beam. He lifted Mr. Incredible and slammed him viciously on his son. He then threw him hard onto Frozone. Finally, Syndrome used Mr. Incredible as a battering ram on trees and rocks. When he was finished, he dropped the almighty Super onto his son.

"You're lucky that ladies didn't have to go first." mentioned Syndrome, now looking at Elastigirl.

"You sick. . ."

Elastigirl threw a long punch. Syndrome side-stepped it and grabbed the heroine's hand. He yanked her in. Once she got close, Syndrome punched her across the face. She recoiled in pain. Syndrome the kneed Elastigirl powerfully in the stomach. She was sent to her knees; her arms folded across her abdomen.

"I guess you will be the first one to die Elastigirl." told Syndrome.

Suddenly, a red devil leapt onto his head and started to beat on the villain's skull like a drum. It was Jack-Jack in his devil form. Devil Jack-Jack sunk his teeth into the shoulder of Syndrome. He squealed like a girl. Syndrome then grabbed the baby devil. But Devil Jack-Jack ignited. It was now a tiny fire baby juggling in Syndrome's arms. Syndrome roared in anger and held the baby in his hand. No matter how hot it was, Syndrome refused to let go. With all of his aggression, Syndrome threw Jack-Jack onto a pile of soft plants. It didn't hurt, but the shock that Jack-Jack received made him cry in fear. Syndrome approached to the baby.

"I'll kill you first!!!" He said, bringing his hands closer to Jack-Jack.

"NOOOOOO!!!" cried Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Speedster, and Frozone.

"Hey Syndrome." called a voice.

Syndrome turned around, only to have a bright beam hit him. The Supers looked at who was shooting. It was Invisigirl. She fired Syndrome's own _Super Power Absorber Plasma Ray_ at him. The beam made Syndrome grow weaker each second. Syndrome was sent to his hands and knees.

"I. . .I'm. . ." gasped a surprised Super.

"Powerless." finished Invisigirl.

Syndrome looked down at the ground in defeat. Mr. Incredible went up to him and punched him in the face. That blow knocked him out. Everyone looked at the beaten up Invisigirl. After she dropped Syndrome's power draining gun, she collapsed. Elastigirl caught her in her arms as the Supers left he island.


	27. At the Hospital

**At the Hospital**

Violet slowly opened her eyes. She found that she was in a room with white walls and birds painted along the top. She rolled her eyes to the left and a bright sunshine beamed to her face. Violet tried to sit up. The first movement of her body sent a surge of immense pain throughout her entire body. She collapsed back on her bed, panting and whimpering in pain. A minute later, the pain diminished.

"Violet honey, take it easy." said a voice.

Violet slowly turned her head to the right. And right in front of her was her mother with baby Jack-Jack sitting on his lap.

"Mom. . ."

Violet. . ."

Helen helped Violet sit up on her bed. It was hard for the young girl as pain rushed through her body with every movement. However, she was so happy to be back, safe, and with her family, she didn't care how much it hurt. Next, both mother and daughter shared a long embrace with each other. Tears were cascading down from the two heroines' eyes and streaking down their faces. Jack-Jack just sat there, smiling.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" asked Helen.

"I'm still hurt, but I'll be alright." Violet replied.

"You really scared me to death back there Violet. You didn't have to do that. I never thought Syndrome could be so merciless to you," Helen touched Violet's face, "even to a young Super like you."

Violet sighed. "I'm sorry for worrying you mom. I couldn't stand Syndrome impersonating a hero. I had to do something. Even if it means getting myself beaten up."

"I thought you were going to die Violet." said Helen, brushing Violet's hair behind her ear. "Call me crazy, but watching you getting beat up probably hurt me more than you actually taking it."

Violet looked at her and smiled. Helen smiled back. A moment of silence followed.

"So mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"When the Omnidroid attacked the city, I was fighting it alone. Things didn't turn out the way I hoped as I was defeated. But before it finished me off, you guys showed up. How on earth did you know that I was in trouble?"

Helen answered, "We were at home. When your father turned on the TV, he saw the Omnidroid attacking the city. He was about to jump into his Super Suit when I stopped him. I reminded him that we were out of commission and are not allowed to do hero work. So he, Dash, and I just watched, assuming Syndrome would just fly in and save the day. We were very surprised to see you fighting. The moment we saw you, we were all shocked. We knew you couldn't stop that thing by yourself, so we had no choice but to break the rules and save you."

"Thanks mom." smiled Violet. Her smile then slowly became a frown. "I thought you were mad at me and don't care."

"Violet, what on earth are you talking about?"

Violet looked at her mother with a solemn look. "I thought that having no powers would be something good. I wouldn't have to cancel my dates with Tony, I would have more time with my friends, but thanks to my Super Powers and Hero Work, I have no social life at all. I was ecstatic to be granted with an opportunity. I was surprised to see that none of you guys took it the way I wanted. Dad threw a fit and almost punched me. That was when I thought that neither he, nor you didn't love me anymore and wanted me out because I wasn't a Super."

Helen wrapped an arm around her daughter. "Violet honey. I wasn't mad. I was just surprised. I thought you were happy that people liked you for who you are, not what you are. I mean, why does Tony like you? He could've gone out with any girl, even the most beautiful, most popular girl in your school. Tell me why did he choose you?"

"Well, he likes me because I'm smart, kind, cute, and pretty." Violet started to blush. "I mean, those are only few of the things he told me."

"You see? Tony likes you because of who you are to him. He doesn't care if you are a Super. All he cares about is you."

Violet beamed. "Really?"

"Absolutely." said Helen. "The powers make you special Vi. It isn't a curse. Your powers are a gift to you. Think about it. How many people would be dead if you weren't there to save them?"

"You're right. I was being selfish. And I'm sorry that I thought you would be angry and would never love me again."

"Violet, we will always love you. We don't care if you do or don't have powers. We don't care if you are a Super or a Villain. You are part of this family and no matter what, we will always love you."

Violet felt a warm feeling throughout her body. She was fighting back her tears, happy knowing the immense love that her family has always given to her.

Helen got to her feet and headed toward the door. "You should be out the next day. I'm going to feed Jack-Jack. It's his lunch time. Dash and your father should be here in a couple of minutes."

Violet smiled. As she waved good-bye, she collapsed right on her bed. She fell into an easy sleep as the day drifted by. The next day, Violet was healed to a full 100. She left the hospital and arrived at her house. . . at the same time Rick Dicker returned.


	28. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

_"Good morning America. I'm Wendy Day. Our top story today: Syndrome, the great Super Hero of Metroville, has been revealed to be a big fraud. The Super apparently has been pretending to save people's live when in actuality, he has been setting everything up so that it would appear that he was at the right place at the right time. Here is a clip of him setting up a situation. He is unaware that he is being recorded."_

(A clip is displayed. It shows Syndrome dropping an unconscious boy into the ocean. He then started moving his hands back and forward. At the same time, the waves of the ocean grow bigger, approaching the defenseless and struggling boy.)

"In addition to that, we have another clip of him confessing right in front of the camera."

(A clip of Syndrome is shown)

"Are you finished? Okay, I admit it. I did it. I started all of those accidents and events. I started the fires, paid people to rob, kidnap, and destroy _just so I could be a hero. I even called the giant octopus to try to drown you. After you rescued the boy before I had the chance, I had to do something heroic."_

(End clip)

"Thanks to the Incredibles and Frozone, Syndrome has been defeated and the real heroes are back. He is now in the NSA Super Villain Prison. And in other news today, the National Supers Agency is currently holding a ceremony. We bring you live to Luke Atmi for details. Luke. . ."

"Hello there Sunny. As you can see behind me a Super is about to receive an award. As you can see behind me that civilians fans, and other Supers are here to witness this "Incredible" event. . ."

The ceremony was held in front of City Hall. Many sat in chairs as the Mayor of Metroville stepped up to the podium.

"Good day every one. As Mayor of this city, I would like to introduce to you the Chief Executive of the National Supers Agency: Rick Dicker!"

Rick walked up to the podium. A roar of applause was heard from the crowd as Rick shook the Mayor's hand. After that, Rick spoke into the microphone.

"Citizens of Metroville, I cannot express how proud I am to be in a city with such fantastic civilians and incredible Supers." proclaimed Rick. The crowded cheered loudly. Rick grinned and waved his hand for silence. "And speaking of Supers, you all remember Syndrome right?" A loud boo followed after that. Rick tried his hardest not to laugh. "I know, but the reason why we are here today is because the NSA would like to honor and congratulate six special Supers. Without them, Syndrome would still be around "saving" our lives." Everyone laughed. Rick turned toward the Supers. "When I call your name, Please come up and receive your Medal of Valor."

"Mr. Incredible!" The muscular Super Hero proudly walked to Rick and shook his hand. He later bent over as Rick placed the medal around his neck.

"Speedster!" The crowd cheered. The excited young Super dashed to the podium. Rick placed the medal around his neck. Speedster was so excited as he was walking toward his dad, he tripped and fell on his face. The people in the audience laughed as the embarrassed ten-year-old hero got to his feet and made his way next to Mr. Incredible.

"Frozone!" People shouted and screamed as he made his way to Rick. After shaking his hand, Frozone spoke into the microphone.

"I don't know about you guys, but Frozone thinks that Metroville has the **coolest **people in the world!" Frozone spoke as the crowd went wild.

"Elastigirl and. . . the baby of the Incredibles!" As the civilians applauded, she came up to the podium, carrying Jack-Jack with her. Rick placed a medal around Elastigirl's and Jack-Jack's neck. The heroine smiled as Jack-Jack cooed into the microphone. People in the crowd laughed.

"Well, we are still trying to find a name for our little boy right here." exclaimed Elastigirl, tickling the baby.

She made her way next to the other Supers. The people clapped their hands and shouted at the top of their lungs. Rick made his way toward the podium.

"Before I introduce our final Super, there is much that you all must know. She was the real reason why Syndrome is gone and the real heroes are back. She went through so much just to do the right ting. And, beside her mother Elastigirl, she is considered one of the greatest Super Heroines of all time. Ladies and gentlemen: Invisigirl!"

Invisigirl's applause was by far the loudest and the longest. She beamed and walked over to the podium. She was in awe. Never in her life had she felt so proud of herself. She shook Rick's hand and bent over. A medal was placed around her neck. After that, she looked at the audience. Tears of happiness started to fall from her eyes.

"What a crybaby." said a sickened Speedster. All he got in return was a slap across the head from Elastigirl.

After that, the Supers made their way toward the civilians. For the next two hours, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Invisigirl, Speedster, and Frozone all signed autographs and took pictures with the civilians; while Jack-Jack was placed in the care of Rick Dicker. After that, the crowd left.

"Well everyone, let's go home."

Everyone agreed. Frozone skated away. The Incredibile drove in and the family started to make their way inside. Just before Invisigirl got in, someone called to her.

"Excuse me, Miss Invisigirl?"

She turned around. To her surprise, Tony Rydinger was standing right in front of her. His body was shaking, indicating his nervousness. In Tony's hands was a piece of paper, a pen, and a camera.

"C. . .c. . .could you. . . would y. . .you. . .uh. . .please." he stammered.

Invisigirl placed a finger to his lips. She beamed as she took the paper and pen.

"Of course I would Tony Rydinger." answered Invisigirl, signing her name on the paper.

Tony was shocked. "H. . .how did you know my name?"

Invisigirl gave the paper back to Tony. She grinned. "I remember you. For some reason, I always love to save your life. Besides, I remember this one girl who was a big fan of me. He name was Violet Parr. She has told me so much about you."

"Really?" He asked.

"You bet! She said you were cute, cool, kind, smart, funny, and everything anyone could ask for in a perfect boyfriend." said she. Tony blushed. Invisigirl turned to Elastigirl. "Hey mom, could you please take a picture?"

Elastigirl sighed but took the camera from Tony. Both teens smiled as the picture was taken. Afterwards, Tony took his camera.

"Well, thank you so much."

"You are welcome." said Invisigirl. Tony turned to leave. Invisigirl called out to him once again. "Tony?"

Tony looked at her. Invisigirl made her way toward Tony. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him right on the lips. After that, Invisigirl winked at him before hopping into the Incredibile. Tony felt so amazed, he shouted at the top of his lungs. Invisigirl sighed romantically.

"Violet and Tony sitting in a tree. . ."

"DASH, SHUT UP!!!"

The next day was a Saturday. It was a pretty normal day for the Parrs. Then, the doorbell rang. Helen went to answer the door.

"Tony, what are you doing here?"

"Well, sorry for the surprise, but I was wondering. One: Can I talk to Vi? And two: Can I take a walk with her, just for half an hour?"

Helen smiled and called, "Vi, Tony is here to see you!"

Violet came down the stairs. She was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and a blue skirt. She waved at Tony as she slipped into her flip flops. After that, the two walked around the block.

"Tony, before you tell me anything, I would like to say sorry about you're camera."

"Don't worry about it Vi. It's just a camera. I would rather spend time with you."

Violet blushed. She turned to Tony. "So how have you been?"

"Incredible. I got an autograph and a picture with Invisigirl! She is so incredible, I can't describe it!" Vi tried her hardest not to blush but it was so hard for her. Tony gazed into Vi's eyes. "She also told me what you said about me. She told me that you said that. . ."

". . .you were cute, cool, kind, smart, funny, and everything anyone could ask for in a perfect boyfriend?" She interrupted. Tony nodded. "Well Tony, I meant it! Besides, I always love to be with you."

Violet planted a kiss right on Tony's lips. A few seconds later, Tony's eyes broadened.

"Wow, deja vu!" awed the teen boy.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Suddenly, a explosion was heard. Both teenagers looked and saw a tank with missiles mounted on the side was slowly approaching. On the tank was a huge skull and cross bone sign. Both realized that another villain has come to attack the quiet suburban area of Metroville.

"Vi come on, we have to get out of here!" said Tony. As he turned around, he saw nobody. He witnessed people fleeing from their homes, but no Violet. "Violet? Violet?" he called.

From behind a tree, an invisible Invisigirl slipped on her Super Suit and placed on her mask. She stared at the large tank, and smiled. Invisigirl reappeared as she ran toward the tank; a smile was upon her face.

"Showtime!"


End file.
